Através do Tempo
by britael
Summary: Devido a um acidente durante a batalha no Ministério da Magia todos no interior do prédio são enviados para um tempo anterior a Hogwarts. O futuro encontra o passado e nada mais será como antes.
1. Chapter 1

Declaração: Tudo é da JKR. A única coisa do HP que me pertence são os 7 livros na minha prateleira.

N.A. : Se gostar da história e estiver disposto a ser um beta por favor entre em contato!

**ATRAVÉS DO TEMPO**

Por Britael

**Capítulo 1**

A nossa história requer certa explicação antes de começar. Muito do que irá acontecer exigirá conhecimentos específicos que são restritos apenas aos acadêmicos mais dedicados. Peço então que me acompanhem por um breve momento enquanto discorro sobre o evento que originou essa aventura e alavancou o nosso herói para essa situação insólita.

Acho que o melhor seria começar pelo objeto decisivo para que esta jornada tornar-se possível, o Vira-Tempo. Mais correto seria dizer os Vira-Tempo, pois foram mais de um. Mas antes que eu me adiante cabe uma explicação do que é um Vira-Tempo.

Eles já vieram de várias formas e tamanhos, mas sua utilização foi sempre a mesma, permitir que seu usuário viaje através do tempo. A utilização é bem simples, ative o seu Vira-Tempo e volte no tempo por um período determinado. Como a maioria das coisas, é muito mais fácil usá-los do que criá-los e a criação dos mesmos é extremamente complexa.

Para começar a entender o funcionamento de tal aparelho é preciso compreender a teoria por trás de como certas substâncias podem armazenar essências básicas das esferas de magia. Esse estudo é denominado em tempos modernos de alquimia, mas muito antes de assim ser chamada ela já era praticada por sábios feiticeiros do mundo antigo, homens e mulheres que buscavam na natureza as características intrínsecas para que, combinadas, obtivessem os efeitos que desejados.

No caso do Vira-Tempo, o ingrediente fundamental são as areias do tempo. Um material lendário de origem ainda não explicada que servia de combustível para os Vira-Tempo originais e que guardavam o potencial de manipular o próprio fluxo do tempo.

Parece bastante impressionante, porém a realidade não é tão pomposa. Muitos materiais apresentam potencial para ser mais do que são, o segredo é destrancar esse potencial. E, pelo menos no caso das areias do tempo, esse segredo foi descoberto. Foram os gregos da antiguidade que, após muito trabalho, descobriram como manipular o fluxo do tempo.

Não fosse o afinco desses determinados artífices e feiticeiros, todo o potencial ainda estaria trancado, inerte, e o tempo continuaria fluindo pelos caminhos traçados durante a criação. Mas, feiticeiros e bruxas não são conhecidos por deixar as leis naturais agirem como foram concebidas...

O fato é que as areias do tempo originais eram um recurso limitado e raro. Um Vira-Tempo era um recurso muito interessante para ser desprezado e em pouco tempo vários foram feitos e seu uso foi tamanho que esse potencial para a distorção do tempo foi perdido na matéria original. Sem a matéria prima que continha o potencial da mudança, os encantamentos que o libertavam eram inúteis. Os Vira-Tempo então tornaram-se apenas lendas.

Séculos depois o movimento alquímico redescobriu-os. Os sábios do passado, ao estudar os vestígios dos Vira-Tempo originais conseguiram entender seu funcionamento e, o mais importante, como identificar o que era necessário para recriar as areias do tempo.

Mas, incapazes de encontrar um único grão das areias originais, sobrou para os alquimistas desenvolverem uma alternativa que funcionasse. Todos sabem que os substitutos muitas vezes não são tão bons como os originais, e esse caso não foi exceção.

A nova geração de Vira-Tempos era extremamente limitada em relação aos originais. O tempo podia ser manipulado, porém de forma bem mais limitada. O usuário podia voltar somente por curtíssimos intervalos de tempo, não mais que algumas horas, e nunca podia de fato alterar a linha do tempo. Se você não entende o que isso significa, vou simplificar: O que aconteceu terá de acontecer, não importa o que você faça.

É frustrante não? De que adianta ir para o passado, nem que sejam algumas horas, se você não pode alterá-lo? Bom, alguns viam utilidade, mas a maioria não considerava isso uma justificativa suficientemente boa para fazer valer o considerável investimento de recursos e trabalho para recriar esses míticos objetos perdidos.

O problema não era exatamente o potencial para mudar o tempo, mas o segredo de como destrancá-lo. O que os gregos antigos tinham descoberto era como destrancar o potencial das areias originais, o que os alquimistas tentaram fazer foi utilizar essa mesma solução para a sua nova areia. Mas isso nunca funcionou a contento. Por meio das mais avançadas técnicas esses especialistas em transmutação conseguiram aumentar, e muito, o potencial das novas areias, muito mais do que as originais, porém nunca conseguiram liberar mais do que uma minúscula fração do mesmo.

Para não dizer que foi um esforço em vão, basta dizer que eles conseguiram miniaturizar os Vira-Tempo e torná-los portáteis. Além disso seriam necessários milhões, senão bilhões, de utilizações para esgotar até o menor e mais fraco deles.

Bom, sinto tê-los aborrecido com todas essas explicações, mas já estou chegando a minha conclusão sobre esse assunto em particular.

Um vira tempo nada mais é que um imenso potencial de mudança temporal contido num pequeno frasco. Uma prateleira cheia deles representa um potencial de mudança realmente gigantesco. Um armário repleto poderia transportar uma vasta área séculos para o passado.

No Ministério da Magia inglês, localizado sob Londres, existia um armário exatamente com essa descrição. Ele teria permanecido intacto, armazenando seus preciosos artefatos, por muitos anos ainda não fosse um grupo de adolescentes.

Nessa noite em particular o mencionado grupo invadiu o lugar e começou um combate contra um grupo de feiticeiros mais velhos. No meio do conflito esses preciosos objetos foram destruídos por um feitiço errante. Os frágeis objetos espatifaram-se contra o chão no meio de uma nuvem prateada.

As areias do tempo assumem a forma de um pó prateado muito fino e leve. Na verdade, o menor vento poderia espalhar uma pequena quantidade por todo um ambiente. Como na maioria das construções localizadas no subterrâneo, o prédio do ministério possui um sistema de ventilação para renovar o ar do ambiente, circulando-o e purificando-o para ser reutilizado.

Naquela noite isso bastou para que em poucos minutos o fino pó prateado estivesse espalhado por toda a construção, desde os seus níveis mais inferiores até o átrio de entrada. Em circunstâncias normais ele acabaria sendo eliminado com o tempo, seguindo com o fluxo de ar e dispersando-se na atmosfera. O fato é que uma força externa tinha erguido proteções para que os mencionados adolescentes não conseguissem fugir e isso teve o efeito colateral de evitar que essas partículas escapassem, mantendo-as circulando no ambiente fechado.

Entenda o seguinte: Embora fosse trágico que esses preciosos objetos tenham sido destruídos, nada de mais grave deveria ter ocorrido. Como mencionado, as areias do tempo tem muito potencial para mudanças, porém destrancar esse potencial é algo dificílimo. Considerando esse fato, qualquer observador poderia argumentar, com razão, que isso não afetaria em nada o resultado do conflito entre os grupo que lutavam entre si nas profundezas do ministério.

Mas não havia de ser assim. Entra em cena o altar.

Esse artefato veio para a Grã-Bretanha apenas dois séculos antes. Vindo da América, onde havia sido usado por séculos para a realização de sacrifícios humanos. Sacrifícios esses feitos pelos feiticeiros Astecas, gerações deles, com o único objetivo de carregar o altar com energia entrópica.

Se você é como 98% dos feiticeiros você provavelmente não sabe o que significa energia entrópica, então explico: Energia entrópica é a manifestação da entropia. E entropia significa o fim, a destruição ou, mais comumente, a morte.

Ou pelo menos é o que a maioria dos estudiosos diria. Eles diriam que o altar estava carregado de energia negra, o combustível para as maldições e feitiços mais terríveis. Energia necromântica possívelmente armazenada para reanimar os mortos.

O que apenas os maiores especialistas diriam, e provavelmente gerariam polêmica caso o fizessem, e que na verdade existe uma distinção entre magia negra e entropia. A magia negra é um aspecto da entropia, mas não é a única característica. Além de representar o fim, a entropia também significa o caminho, o destino ou as possibilidades. A esfera da entropia é abrangente como os demais esferas, ela simplesmente é mais mal vista e incompreendida.

Supostamente, a entropia define as chances e o acaso. Se você possuir o suficiente de energia entrópica, tudo, até o mais improvável, torna-se possível e até mesmo certo.

E esse altar, carregado de potencial entrópico encontrava-se no Departamento dos Mistérios faziam várias décadas. Nunca compreendido, temido e pouco estudado, ele provavelmente permaneceria lá e inerte por séculos.

Ou melhor, deveria ficar. Durante a batalha, um feitiço da morte atingiu uma porta protegida por todo o tipo de encantamentos. Esses encantamentos reagiram de forma bastante negativa, e explosiva, com o poderoso feitiço, arrancando a porta do umbral e levando um bom pedaço da parede consigo. Esse evento expôs o segundo elemento da nossa equação, o famigerado altar.

A participação dele não é imediata, durante algum tempo ele ficou lá, exposto, intocado e reluzente no meio da sala semi destruída. Enquanto isso o combate continuava acirrado, graças a reforços vindo auxiliar um dos lados, feiticeiros de duas facções lutavam entre si e os adolescentes que de certa forma iniciaram a confusão agora tinham apenas uma participação marginal. Ambos os lados lançavam feitiços das mais variadas cores e formas em todas as direções destruindo tudo em seu caminho.

O conflito também havia se espalhado. No saguão principal, muito acima do Departamento dos Mistérios, dois feiticeiros de poderes assombrosos duelavam com a mais impressionante demonstração de técnica e poder das últimas décadas.

Alheio e desinteressado de toda a comoção, uma habilidade compartilhada por todos os objetos inanimados, um pó prateado levando por um sistema de ventilação ocupava de forma quase homogênea todos os recintos da construção, entrando em frestas e salas, atravessando portas e umbrais. Alguém que quisesse perceber e soubesse o que procurar iria encontrar muita dificuldade em identificar o fino pó prateado do ar circundante. Dessa maneira, não é de surpreender, que todos os combatentes respiravam a mistura, acumulando dentro de seus corpos o poderoso material temporal.

No calor da batalha, um combatente achou-se escondido atrás do altar azteca. Provavelmente pensou que a sólida pedra negra poderia resistir bem contra um ou dois feitiços do inimigo. Caso se tratasse de uma pedra comum, ele certamente estaria certo. Mas um observador atento enxergaria que o altar estava longe de ser comum. A luz parecia empalidecer, e se distorcer, ao redor da mesma, alguém que fosse mais sensível ou estivesse prestando bastante atenção chegaria a perceber uma mudança no ar, algo não natural e até mesmo algo errado cercando o artefato. Porém, para alguém temendo por sua vida, o sinistro bloco de pedra era um porto seguro.

Inicialmente o altar cumpriu bem a tarefa de escudo, ele agüentou dois feitiços cortantes sem apresentar nenhuma lasca e um feitiço explosivo chocou-se contra a superfície negra com igual resultado. Isso animou aquele que estava protegido, encheu-o de confiança. Confiando cada vez mais em seu aparentemente indestrutível escudo ele contra-atacou seu adversário com uma miríade de feitiços coloridos gritados a plenos pulmões.

Frustrado o atacante foi obrigado a saltar do caminho da barragem de feixes de luz. Enquanto recuperava o equilíbrio ele lançou o feitiço mais confiável que ele conhecia. O feitiço que havia falhado apenas uma vez desde que havia sido inventado. O temível feitiço da morte.

Reconhecendo o já famoso jorro de luz verde o defensor resolveu colocar o seu novo escudo a prova. Afinal, se ele não resistisse e explodisse, resultado usual de objetos colocados na trajetória do sinistro feitiço, o defensor permaneceria vivo, mesmo que talvez ferido. Um resultado infinitas vezes mais favorável que a alternativa.

Mas o que ambos ignoravam, e mesmo aqueles que já haviam estudado o altar desconheciam, era a reação que ele teria aquele feitiço em específico. Os arquitetos astecas originais que projetaram a pedra negra não estavam preparados para esse encontro. Tal feitiço era apenas sonhado pelos antigos feiticeiros negros.

Explico. O Feitiço da morte nada mais é do que um forte jorro de entropia. Uma concentração bruta, ou um pico, de energia entrópica formada e moldada por emoções negativas. Algo coincidentemente similar ao que o próprio artefato fora projetado para conter. E, conforme o esperado, foi o que o artefato tentou. Basta dizer que não obteve sucesso...

Voltamos então para a natureza da entropia. Entre tantos aspectos negativos ela é a própria definição do possível. Com uma concentração alta dela tudo se torna possível, e o altar havia sido usado muitas, e muitas, vezes...

O feitiço da morte acabou se mostrando mais do que o altar podia absorver. Ou, mais precisamente, o altar mostrou-se mais lento do que necessitava ser. Como dito o raio verde era um pico, e o altar absorvia a entropia lentamente. Sobrecarregado desta forma ele rompeu, e rompeu de forma completa.

O resultado mais provável seria uma explosão de energia mortífera. Uma grande bola destrutiva que engoliria a todos como um enorme feitiço da morte, engolindo tudo que estava no caminho. Praticamente todos que estavam no departamento dos mistérios e arrasando com mais dois andares acima do mesmo.

Mas estamos falando de entropia, e com ela as probabilidades se dobram. E então o improvável e até mesmo impossível aconteceu. Esse potencial destrutivo reagiu com outro. Graças ao poder entrópico contido no altar a nuvem prateada foi ativada. Todo o potencial temporal nela contido foi, num instante, libertado. Num piscar todo o Ministério da Magia, e todos que se encontravam dentro dele, foi preenchido por um brilho forte e cegante.

Num lampejo todos aqueles que haviam sido tocados pelas finas areias prateadas foram transportados. Não através do espaço, mas através de algo muito mais interessante. Todos foram transportados através do tempo.

Na escuridão absoluta, aquelas conseguidas apenas no interior das cavernas mais profundas, Lorde Voldemort abriu seus olhos. Olhos vermelhos, pálidos, muito diferentes do brilho temível de sempre. Encarando o espaço a sua frente o mais terrível feiticeiro negro do último século não conseguiu ver através do véu de escuridão e isso o preocupou.

Deitado de costas no chão do hall de entrada do ministério da magia, com a varinha ainda na mão, o líder terrorista repensava o que havia ocorrido. Num momento ele duelava com Dumbledore, no outro uma onda de impacto o atingia e ele apagava, desabando no chão como um feiticeiro inferior.

Após uma rápida avaliação o necromante chegou a uma conclusão alarmante: ele estava absolutamente esgotado. Algo havia drenado todas as suas reservas de magia! Nesse momento ele não possuía um único fiapo de magia que pudesse mover seu corpo reanimado em qualquer direção, muito menos conjurar um feitiço.

Mas por que Voldemort precisaria de magia para movimentar o próprio corpo? A resposta é justamente essa, o que ele possui é um corpo. Tom Riddle esta morto. Está morto desde o dia em que o feitiço da morte rebateu na cabeça de um conhecido bebê. Nenhum poder conhecido, nem ninguém por mais poderoso ou sábio, pode trazer os mortos de volta a vida. Tom apenas não seguiu sua jornada adiante por ser muito esperto, poderoso e possuir uma moral bastante questionável. Graças a essas precauções o espectro de Voldemort, ou o que alguém poderia chamar de sua alma, permaneceu errante.

Uma alma errante pode fazer muito pouca coisa, portanto, assim que pôde, ele construí para si um corpo para habitar. Como qualquer pessoa sensata sabe, ou deveria saber, nenhum ser que pode morrer pode criar vida. Portanto uma conclusão pode ser tirada, o corpo de lorde Voldemort não está, tecnicamente, vivo.

Em linguagem especializada, o espírito de Tom Riddle habitava um constructo mágico. Mais especificamente, um corpo humanóide, feito de sangue, veneno e essências necromânticas combinadas e animadas com os mais poderosos rituais negros. Mais comumente conhecido como Golem, ele possui reservas de energia mágica que o permitem mover-se. Neste caso em particular, trata-se de um golem feito específicamente para conter a alma descarnada de um feiticeiro, então essas reservas são muito maiores, pois as mesmas terão de, além de animar o corpo, alimentar os feitiços lançados pelo espírito.

Substâncias inanimadas podem possuir características intrínsecas de magia, e podem até mesmo armazenar grandes quantidades de quintessência mágica, mas somente criaturas vivas podem gerá-las.

E era por isso que Lorde Voldemort estava preocupado. As reservas que ele havia acumulado com um ano de cuidadosos rituais e poções, reservas essas que poderiam mantê-lo conjurando os feitiços mais poderosos durante horas sem parar, estavam totalmente esgotadas. Para sua mente aflita pelo menos havia um alívio, seu corpo continuava inteiro. A própria natureza mágica das substâncias que o compunham continuava mantendo-o coeso e, se sua vontade fosse bastante forte, talvez pudessem servir de combustível para alguma medida desesperada caso tudo o mais falhasse.

Voltando para o seu problema mais urgente, o necromante avaliou que ele poderia sacrificar parte do vigor e resistência de seu corpo para que ele animasse momentaneamente seus membros, permitindo-lhe mover-se. Era uma decisão difícil, pois ele estaria enfraquecendo-o e tornando a si mesmo mais lento após a recuperação. Mover-se agora significaria aleijar seu corpo para sempre, ou até reformá-lo ou arranjar um novo. Agonizantes momentos de indecisão passaram por sua mente enquanto ele aguardava um sinal.

O sinal veio, mas não melhorou em nada a situação do espírito habitando o constructo. Em algum lugar próximo um gemido e o ruído de movimento denunciaram que alguém acordava. Antes que as suas esperanças pudessem aumentar elas foram esmagadas quando uma voz cansada e jovem disse as palavras de um dos encantamentos mais simples.

_"Lumos."_

O brilho do feitiço de luz iluminou parte do ambiente, uma luz fraca vinda da varinha de um bruxo cansado iluminando parte do salão que há pouco tempo serviu de arena para os campeões da luz e das trevas em seu embate. E ao mesmo tempo que a luz preenchia o salão, Tom Riddle decidiu que não tinha mais alternativas.

Com deliberada lentidão, para minimizar os estragos, o feiticeiro negro começou a levantar-se. Silenciosamente ele colocou-se de pé e observou o seu jovem adversário abaixar-se sobre a figura caída de seu antigo professor e começar a sussurrar palavras preocupadas.

Rapidamente Voldemort considerou suas opções, ele certamente não poderia envolver-se numa luta com o garoto, não nesse momento. Seu corpo neste momento jamais obteria a precisão e velocidade necessárias. Além disso, se ele soltasse um feitiço haveria o enorme risco de que seu corpo se despedaçasse, de forma que, mesmo que ele tivesse sorte e acabasse com o maldito Potter ele provavelmente acabaria novamente descarnado e isso não era aceitável.

Com movimentos rígidos o lorde das trevas levou a mão a um dos bolsos da túnica e pegou um anel de ferro. Olhando para o objeto ele concluiu o que já esperava. O mesmo efeito que havia removido todas suas reservas e apagado os feitiços que iluminavam o saguão de entrada do ministério havia desabilitado sua chave de portal de emergência.

Enquanto pensava no que fazer, seus olhos atentos perceberam uma forma em trajes negros não muito distantes de onde ele se encontrava.

Harry não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas ele sentia-se mais cansado do que em qualquer outro momento de sua vida. Num momento ele estava observando o conflito entre o diretor de sua escola e o feiticeiro mais temido da atualidade e no outro ele estava caindo desacordado.

Pelo que parecia a primeira vez em sua vida, sua juventude o ajudou. Exausto e cego devido a escuridão o adolescente fez um esforço descomunal para equilibrar-se nos cotovelos e por fim sentar-se. Confuso e um tanto amedrontado ele perguntava-se o que havia acontecido e onde ele tinha ido parar. Lembranças de uma certa chave de portal e um cemitério voltaram rapidamente para a frente de seu cérebro e, meio apavorado ele levantou a varinha pronunciando o primeiro feitiço em que pensou.

_"Lumos!"_

Como que por milagre, mas na realidade era apenas mágica, uma luz tênue, mas clara o suficientemente, derramou-se da ponta da varinha, iluminando as proximidades. Com a claridade o garoto de cabelos negros começou a perceber o que havia ao seu redor. Após ajustar os óculos e se reposicionar ele quase tomba de novo ao ver um rosto encarando-o. Encimando uma pilha de escombros encontrava-se a cabeça dourada de uma estátua. A cabeça do centauro dourado que outrora enfeitava o saguão do Ministério da magia agora jazia agourento ao lado do rapaz caído, os olhos vazios e a feição de adoração não natural da escultura perturbaram o garoto e isso o motivou a renovar os esforços para se levantar.

Colocando-se de pé e equilibrando-se sobre as pernas bambas, Harry cambaleou enquanto caminhava entre os escombros da batalha. O chão de pedra outrora polido e brilhante agora estava recoberto de pedras menores e buracos, conseqüentemente o jovem precisava tomar redobrado cuidado onde ia pisar, calculando cada passo dado.

Arfando e gemendo baixo o garoto apoiou seu corpo num pedaço particularmente grande de coluna quebrada. Assim estabilizado ele pode olhar ao redor e identificou outra forma caída logo a frente de sua posição. Reconhecendo os longos cabelos prateados e a túnica de cor berrante ele forçou-se a abandonar o apoio e, preocupado, aproximou-se o mais rápido que pode do homem caído.

_"Professor? Professor Dumbledore? Por favor, não esteja morto..."_ Numa voz pouco mais do que um sussurro o garoto caiu de joelhos do lado de seu mestre. Com cuidado ele tentou chacoalhá-lo e ergueu tentativamente sua varinha na direção do idoso.

Antes porém que tentasse o feitiço ele detectou um movimento no canto dos olhos. Virando-se assustado ele observou a poucos metros de sua posição a figura que ele menos queria ver numa situação dessas. De pé, com seus olhos vermelhos e rosto serpentino e pálido observando-o, seu maior pesadelo: Lorde Voldemort.

De modo bastante desajeitado nosso herói colocou-se de pé e apontou de forma ameaçadora sua varinha em direção aquele que, em sua opinião, representava tudo de ruim que já acontecera em sua curta vida. Enquanto ele aguardava o que ele imaginava que seria a última luta de sua vida e imaginava como ele iria disparar algum feitiço sem antes cancelar o feitiço de luz em sua varinha, seu adversário deslocava-se lateralmente, parecendo mancar enquanto movia-se para longe do garoto e do velho inconsciente.

Sem acreditar em seus olhos, Harry observou enquanto o feiticeiro mais poderoso do último século movia-se de forma espasmódica em direção a uma outra figura caída. Observado assim cuidadosamente, sem a varinha faiscante na mão, a atitude arrogante e o brilho vermelho nos olhos, o seu arquirival não era mais do que uma sombra do que foi. Seus olhos agora eram de um vermelho opaco, seu manto negro estava esfarrapado e coberto de pó e, além disso, ele mancava, equilibrando-se com dificuldades.

Antes que o jovem conseguisse decidir se iria iniciar o conflito, e se ia, como ia fazê-lo. O seu inimigo baixou-se atrás de alguns escombros. Sem tempo de reagir, tudo que ele pôde fazer foi abrir a boca enquanto um forte estampido tomou o ambiente. Num momento o lorde das trevas desapareceu, deixando apenas uma nuvem de poeira que preencheu o lugar que anteriormente ele ocupava.

Por alguns segundos o garoto olhou para o vazio onde antes seu inimigo estava. Sem saber o que fazer ele simplesmente esperava uma resposta. Da escuridão, um ruído alto clamou por sua atenção.

_"Professor Dumbledore?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Declaração: Tudo é da JKR. A única coisa do HP que me pertence são os 7 livros na minha prateleira.

N.A. : Se gostar da história e estiver disposto a ser um beta por favor entre em contato!

N.A.2: Desculpem a demora. Ainda estou tentando estabelecer uma rotina para escrever e achar o meu estilo. Espero conseguir atualizar os capítulos com mais freqüência. (não é como se eu tivesse uma turba de fãs esperando assiduamente por novos capítulos também hehehe)

**ATRAVÉS DO TEMPO**

Por Britael

**Capítulo 2**

Não era Dumbledore. O velho professor permanecia caído e imóvel no meio dos escombros. A luz fraca da varinha não era capaz de penetrar muito através do pó que permanecia suspenso no ar. Aparentemente o som tinha vindo da entrada do ministério e tudo que o garoto podia ver era uma nuvem de pó dando lugar a escuridão.

Reunindo sua coragem, Harry caminhou para frente, pisando com cuidado para não tropeçar nos inúmeros destroços que estavam espalhados. Muito antes dele chegar na entrada ele deparou-se com uma barreira quase intransponível. Empilhados de forma aleatória estavam mobília, restos de lareiras, a guarita onde o guarda da entrada ficava e quase todo o material que usualmente ficava, ou deveria fica, entre o meio do saguão e o local de entrada.

Papel de parede, argamassa, restos de colunas, madeira e pinturas jaziam inertes em uma pilha de entulhos. De alguma forma o tamanho do saguão havia diminuído pela metade, empurrando tudo que estava na parte desaparecida para o meio do salão. No lugar da parede bem acabada e forrada com papel de parede de boa qualidade, agora o jovem via a rocha nua e irregular de uma caverna.

Sem saber o que fazer o rapaz acompanhou enquanto um pedaço do teto se desprendeu e caiu ruidosamente no chão. O mesmo ruído que ele havia escutado antes. Ficando simultaneamente mais calmo por não ser um novo inimigo, porém mais preocupado com a possibilidade de um deslizamento, Harry virou-se retornando para junto do professor.

Ao chegar ao lado do velho feiticeiro, e após uma detalhada inspeção, o garoto concluiu que o mesmo estava vivo, porém sua respiração estava muito fraca. Sem saber o que fazer, e sentindo-se fraco demais para tentar sequer um feitiço revigorante no diretor, Harry decidiu que precisava procurar ajuda.

Com a entrada completamente arruinada e lembrando-se que seus amigos provavelmente continuavam nas profundezas do ministério o garoto resolver procurá-los, provavelmente um dos membros da ordem poderia ajudar o velho professor.

Tropeçando em algum pedaço de estátua, ou talvez tenha sido uma coluna, Harry foi até o elevador. Como em todo o restante do saguão, a região estava escura e a porta aberta do elevador levava a um novo abismo de escuridão. Aparentemente o elevador havia descido, porém a porta continuava aberta. Por mais que forçasse os olhos, o garoto não conseguia ver além do alcance da iluminação de sua varinha, que para sua satisfação estava visivelmente mais firme e um pouco mais forte, e por mais que ele pressionasse o botão, não havia resposta alguma do elevador. Sem nenhuma outra opção, o garoto de olhos verdes coberto de pó começou a procurar por escadas.

A medida que ele se afastava do centro do saguão o chão ficava mais limpo de escombros. O ar continuava repleto de pó, mas o mesmo parecia estar baixando e acumulando-se numa camada sobre o chão. O silêncio era absoluto e os seus passos pareciam ecoar, provocando um som obscenamente alto. Por fim ele atingiu uma fileira de lareiras apagadas. Dando a volta no salão ele não encontrou nenhuma escada e silenciosamente amaldiçoou os bruxos pela falta de praticidade e por não pensarem em uma simples contingência para o caso do elevador falhar.

Sem alternativa o garoto deu meia volta e retornou até a entrada escura do elevador.

O problema agora era simples, mas a solução nem tanto. O adolescente passou longos minutos olhandos para a escuridão do poço do elevador tentando achar uma maneira de descer pelo mesmo, mas as idéias simplesmente não vinham. Harry permanecia esgotado magicamente, apesar da luz emitida pela varinha estar mais firme, o garoto estava longe de conseguir fazer um feitiço mais complexo como, por exemplo, transfigurar uma escada, ou mesmo uma corda.

Exausto, o garoto sentou-se na borda e ficou olhando pela poço negro, acompanhando o lento deslocamento da poeira para baixo. Conforme o tempo passava e a poeira assentava o garoto conseguia enxergar melhor e o negrume deu lugar a algumas formas. Dentro do longo poço do elevador ele distinguiu uma escada escavada na parede. Animando-se, o jovem feiticeiro debruçou-se através da entrada e foi descendo pela precária escada vertical.

* * *

As paredes do fosso e as escadas estavam incrívelmente sujas, os degraus eram próximos demais e as bordas eram irregulares e cortantes. Com muita dificuldade, e quase caindo por duas vezes, Harry desceu na escuridão completa até por fim atingir o teto do elevador. Este estava torto e quebrado, óbviamente tendo despencado do andar superior quando sua magia interna falhou.

Sujo ao ponto de poder ser considerado encardido, suado e exausto, física e magicamente, o adolescente parou para recuperar o fôlego. Após reacender a varinha, ele espremeu-se pelos escombros e forçou a abertura da porta até a entrada do departamento dos mistérios.

Não andou nem dez metros quando encontrou o primeiro corpo caído.

* * *

- Harry?

O garoto acordou assustado e num sobressalto já estava sentado com a varinha na mão.

- Calma, calma! Sou eu Hestia. Vim falar com você, conforme havia pedido, mas se preferir continuar descansando eu poderia...

Não percebendo nenhuma emergência o garoto sentou-se na cama transfigurada de uma escrivaninha e pegou os óculos que repousava em um criado-mudo, que antigamente era uma cadeira de escritório.

- Não, não se preocupe. Eu estou acordado agora. Como ela está? Ela vai ficar bem?

A mulher sentou-se em uma cadeira de escritório e deu um longo e desejoso olhar para a cama improvisada e em seguida para o terceiro ocupante do recinto, que roncava baixo enrolado em cobertores em uma cama estreita, tudo transfigurado de mobília de escritório.

- Bom Harry, tem notícias boas e notícias ruins. O que quer que explodiu no departamento dos mistérios sugou toda a magia do prédio todo. Feitiços de expansão, feitiços de animação, encantamentos, inclusive as poções que estavam armazenadas na enfermaria. Por causa disso não temos poções para tratar o ferimento da sua amiga.

O olhar esbugalhado e a expressão de choque do garoto cortaram o coração da mulher.

- E isso é o fim das notícias ruins do caso dela. O lado bom é que o mesmo efeito que drenou a magia do prédio também atuou no efeito da maldição sobre a garota. Ela tem uma queimadura profunda no abdomem, está provavelmente sentindo muita dor e vai ficar com uma cicatriz grande, porém toda influência das chamas malditas foi removida. Apesar de a explosão ter arruinado as poções prontas, os ingredientes continuam íntegros. Tonks e Lupin estão trabalhando neste momento para fazer poções para combater a dor e ajudar no tratamento de Hermione. Ela vai ficar bem.

O garoto deu um longo suspiro de alívio. Uma cicatriz era com certeza muito preferível a alternativa.

- E Ron? Ele já acordou?

Dessa vez quem suspirou foi Hestia, mas não foi um suspiro de alívio.

- Bem... O problema com Ron é muito mais complicado do que pensávamos. O que quer que aquelas criaturas fizeram com ele, está além da nossa capacidade de entender ou consertar. Nenhum de nós está capacitado para tratar lesões na mente. Nenhum de nós tem treinamento como curandeiro ou qualquer habilidade médica além de primeiro socorros. Lupin leu algo a respeito a muito tempo atrás e assim que ele terminar as poções de Hermione ele vai tentar achar algum livo a respeito na biblioteca do ministério. Ele sugeriu que era melhor deixar Ronald inconsciente até sabermos com mais segurança qual é o melhor tratamento.

- E o professor Dumbledore? Ele não pode ajudar?

- Harry, o professor Dumbledore é um homem velho. Muito, muito velho. Os bruxos só vivem por tanto tempo devido à magia que acumulamos no corpo ao longo dos anos. A explosão roubou toda a magia que tínhamos. Sem as poções adequadas tudo que podemos fazer é deixar o professor descansar e rezar para que ele se recupere. Você tem que ser forte e se preparar para a possibilidade dele não acordar.

O garoto baixou a cabeça. Seus pensamentos estavam cheios de autopiedade e culpa. De alguma forma aquilo tudo acontecera porque ele não ouvira ninguém e fora direto para a armadilha de Voldemort.

- Tem algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar?

A mulher olhou longamente para o rapaz a sua frente e suspirou.

- Não acho que você possa dormir agora, não é? Bom... O que você pode fazer é tentar achar livros de poções. Você vai precisar subir até o topo. Moody conseguiu colocar o elevador para funcionar. O lugar está uma bagunça no entanto, boa parte do ministério estava sob efeito de um feitiço de expansão, ou seja, quando todos os encantamentos foram desfeitos ficamos com um monte de mesas, cadeiras, quadros, tapetes, etc. sendo espremidos num espaço muito menor que o esperado. Em nenhum lugar isso foi tão sentido quanto no primeiro andar. Lá fica a biblioteca do ministério. Ela é, ou era, a maior da Grã-Bretanha. Agora os papeis preenchem três andares. Quase um bloco massisso de livros, pergaminhos e capas. Se quiser ajudar pode começar por lá. Tirando os livros um a um e consertando-os com um feitiço _reparo_.

Harry acenou com a cabeça. Não era um trabalho que ele gostaria de fazer, mas como ele não iria conseguir dormir, melhor ser útil.

- Descobriram por que não conseguimos contatar ninguém lá fora?

- William e Shacklebolt estão investigando isso. A queda do sistema de floo era esperado. O que eles não sabem é por que não conseguem aparatar para lugares que conhecem. É muito estranho... De qualquer forma Olho tonto sugeriu que usassem a saída de emergência. Eles devem estar no complexo de cavernas neste exato momento...

- Cavernas?

Com um suspiro cansado a mulher respondeu.

- Escute, estou cansada demais para ensinar história. O ministério foi originalmente construído num complexo de cavernas sob Londres. Era uma antiga mina de carvão. No século XVII ou XVIII o governo mágico se tornou mais organizado e precisava de uma sede. Eles apagaram a existência das cavernas dos arquivos dos trouxas e construíram o prédio sob o solo. Porém, ao redor do prédio ainda existem vários túneis e espaços não construídos. É um caminho mais longo, mas nossa única opção.

Levantando-se ela olha para o garoto com um olhar sonolento, após um bocejo ela continua.

-Se quiser ajudar vá até o terceiro andar e tente encontrar os livros. Emmeline encantou uma sala para ter mais espaço. É logo do lado da saída do elevador. Remova-os, conserte-os e guarde-os na sala preparada para isso. Se eu não for agora vou acabar dormindo aqui.

Com isso ela deixou o adolescente sozinho. Após alguns momentos em silêncio o rapaz dá uma última olhadela para a figura adormecida e dirige-se ao elevador.

* * *

A porta do elevador se abriu para a escuridão. Lá de dentro saiu um par de adolescentes que, momentaneamente surpresos, olharam para frente sem fazer nada. A menor das figuras levantou a varinha e numa voz feminina proferiu:

- _Lumos._

A cena a frente era um cenário de guerra. Papéis e livros tomavam quase todo o corredor, espalhados quase como se tivessem parado ali pelo resultado de uma explosão. Mais adiante a passagem terminava numa barreira de papel que bloqueava completamente a passagem adiante. Um verdadeiro caos.

Ao lado, sentado contra a parede um garoto de cabelos negros e óculos redondos parece bastante deprimido em meio a cinco pilhas altas de livros.

- Harry! Estávamos procurando você por toda parte! Faz horas que ninguém o vê! Como diabos você veio parar aqui?

A garota de cabelos vermelhos avançou rapidamene para o lado do outro e pareceu oscilar entre irritação e alívio por ter encontrado o amigo perdido.

- Neville, Ginny. Eu estava aqui o tempo todo. Estava tentando encontrar livros de poções... Mas até agora eu não encontrei nenhum... São tantos e tantos! Parece que eles estão entupindo cada espaço dos três andares superiores...

Neville caminhou até o lado da garota e fica olhando o amigo com um olhar duvidoso. As cinco pilhas representavam um número significativo de livros, mas nem de longe poderiam ser o resultado de horas de trabalho. O fato do mesmo estar sentado sozinho no escuro não ajudava muito a defesa do colega. Aparentemente Ginny também tinha percebido o mesmo.

- Harry... eu... nós, estamos aqui. Pode falar com a gente. Somos seus amigos.

Empurrando uma pilha de livros a garota se sentou-se ao lado do amigo e começou a tentar a olhar nos olhos do mesmo. Os dois ficam ficaram neste joguinho por vários momentos até que por fim os olhares se encontram e a garota percebe os olhos vermelhos e inchados do colega, denunciando as horas de choro que haviam se antecedido. Sem pensar a garota o envolveu num abraço bem firme enquanto o mesmo pareceu congelar com o gesto de afeto.

Sem jeito, o terceiro ocupante do corredor virou-se desconfortável e caminhou em direção do elevador.

- Vou avisar os outros que encontramos você. Assim eles podem parar de procurar...

Sem mais, ele entrou no elevador e deixou os outros dois jovens sozinhos.

Sem nem notar a saída do colega, Ginny continuou a abraçar o garoto. Ela puxa-o para junto de si e aproxima a cabeça do mesmo até o seu ombro. No começo ele resistiu, desacostumado com o contato físico, mas aos poucos ele cedeu e por fim retorna o abraço com igual intensidade.

Sussurrando palavras de conforto e acariciando as costas do mesmo com movimentos suaves a garota permaneceu nessa posição por um longo tempo. O garoto tentou bravamente, mas não resistiu, em pouco tempo ele chorava copiosamente no ombro da amiga, ela, em resposta, simplesmente o abraçava.

Continuaram assim por bastante tempo. O suficiente até o choro ceder e o garoto se acalmar. Quando isso aconteceu ele começou a desabafar. Falou sobre a morte do padrinho, sobre os ferimentos de Hermione, a situação de Ronald e como Professor Dumbledore podia morrer a qualquer momento. Quase chorou novamente, mas resistiu o bastante para desabafar ainda como a própria Ginny e Neville haviam se machucado. Tudo por culpa sua, obviamente.

A garota escutou tudo em silêncio, olhando-o em meio a semi-escuridão. Mantendo-o num abraço frouxo, apenas apertando-o quando ele fazia qualquer movimento de sair de onde estava. Quando por fim o rapaz se calou e olhou-a miserávelmente foi que ela falou.

- Não foi culpa sua. Você não pediu para ninguém vir lhe ajudar. Você insistiu conosco para não virmos. Não tinha como você saber o que ia acontecer...

O garoto chacoalhou a cabeça de forma negativa e estava pronto para argumentar quando Ginny o beijou. Surpreso, Harry ficou paralisado enquanto a garota continuava a beijá-lo. Após uma pequena pausa ele entreabriu os lábios para falar e ela aproveitou o momento para aprofundar o beijo. A insistência da garota acabou com quaquer resistência do rapaz, a surpresa desvaneceu, dando lugar à libido que é comum nos adolescentes. Drama foi substituído por hormônios e mãos, não tão bobas, passeavam livremente por corpos às quais não pertenciam.

Desnecessário dizer que Harry parou de culpar-se por todos os problemas do mundo. Pelo menos durante aqueles momentos...

* * *

A porta do elevador abriu e passos leves conduziram seu único ocupante até o corredor escuro. Os mesmos pés pequenos deram passos cuidadosos por cima de livros espalhados até um pouco mais adiante onde duas formas jaziam desacordadas.

A nova personagem inclinou a cabeça e olhou curiosa para a cena. Ambos estavam com as gravatas desfeitas e camisas abertas. O rosto da ruiva encontrava-se apoiado na curva do pescoço do rapaz e ela parecia especialmente confortável usando-o como encosto. O garoto, em contrapartida, parecia não se importar com o peso da garota sobre si e repousava a mão sobre a barriga nua da mesma, bem próximo a curva do seio coberto pelo sutiã. O estado dos cabelos e roupas não deixava dúvidas de quão intensa foi a sessão de carícias.

A luz aproximou-se mais quando a recém chegada abaixou-se para olhar mais de perto. Ela olhou o peito descoberto do garoto marcado por arranhões provavelmente produzidos pela garota que agora deitava sobre ele. Em seguida o olhar subiu até o pescoço do mesmo e parou por um tempo sobre a marca de uma mordida, muito provavelmente também advinda do excesso de afeto. Os olhos por fim vão até o rosto dele, os óculos desalinhados e os cabelos completamente revoltos. Por fim o olhar fixou-se sobre os lábios entreabertos, demorando-se no contorno e nos detalhes.

De súbito Harry abriu os olhos e se deparou com um rosto muito próximo ao seu. Os olhos azul pálido que o encaravam estavam inseridos em uma face de pele muito branca que, por sua vez, estava emoldurada em cabelos de um louro claro. Assustado o garoto estremeceu no lugar, acordando a jovem ruiva que estava deitada sobre seu peito.

- Lu... Luna?

A loura não se moveu e continuou, de forma bastante intensa, observando o rosto do garoto.

- Os outros estão chamando. William Weasley retornou e tem notícias do que está acontecendo.

Acordando completamente, a garota ruiva fechou a a camisa desajeitadamente.

- Bill voltou?

Por fim o casal levantou e Luna os acompanhou-os até o elevador, aguardando alguns momentos para que eles arrumassem os efeitos óbvios do contato íntimo. Durante todo o processo, ela continuou fitando o rosto de Harry fixamente, deixando-o embaraçado. Ignorante as ações dos outros dois, Ginny apressou-se em se arrumar e entrou no elevador. Enquanto pressionava o botão do elevador ela perguntou:

- E então, o que eles contam? Por que não conseguimos contato com ninguém de fora do prédio? Por que não conseguimos aparatar para casa?

Finalmente parando de encarar o garoto Luna virou-se para a colega antes de responder.

- Ainda não disseram nada. Bill pediu para reunir todos para não precisar repetir a história diversas vezes.

A porta se abriu e os três jovens mal desembarcaram do elevador quando encontraram os demais. Os escombros do hall de entrada haviam sido removidos e uma grande mesa de reuniões havia sido trazida de algum lugar, ou transfigurada, para a ocasião. Cadeiras foram colocadas ao redor da mesa e os demais pareciam aguardar a chegada dos jovens. Dos membros da ordem que tinham vindo socorrer os jovens aquela noite faltavam apenas Shacklebolt e Professor Dumbledore. Do grupo de adolescentes que supostamente deveria ser resgatadoo, Hermione e Ronald também não compareceram.

Apontando algumas cadeiras com a mão Bill Weasley respirou fundo antes de começar.

- Bom, eu e Shacklebolt conseguimos chegar lá fora. Vocês não vão acreditar no que encontramos...


	3. Chapter 3

Declaração: Tudo é da JKR. A única coisa do HP que me pertence são os 7 livros na minha prateleira.

N.A. : Se gostar da história e estiver disposto a ser um beta por favor entre em contato!

N.A.2: Me desculpe por esse capítulo, é falação demais, eu sei, mas eu achei que ele era necessário para situar os personagens na trama. No próximo capítulo as coisas deverão começar a acontecer. Peço apenas um pouco de paciência.

N.A.3: Não sou nenhum historiador. Por conseqüência eu vou basear o meu cenário nos livros As Crônicas Saxônicas,de Bernard Cornwell (historiador de verdade). Não creio que eu vá usar o personagem dele para qualquer coisa, mas o cenário histórico é bastante apropriado. Fica a dica para quem quiser, são excelentes livros.

N.A. final: Fiquei surpreso vendo que existem pessoas lendo essa história! Fico feliz pelas _reviews_ e pelos alertas de história! Se não for pedir demais, deixem algum comentário após ler o capítulo!

**ATRAVÉS DO TEMPO**

Por Britael

**Capítulo 3**

- Não existe nenhuma proteção evitando a aparatação. Desde o início nós poderíamos ter ido para onde quiséssemos. Não existe nenhuma barreira nos impedindo!

Após essa declaração ocorreu uma pequena pausa, quando pareceu que Bill ia continuar, várias vozes interromperam-no.

- Espere um momento...

- Como assim não existe nenhuma barreira?

- Isso não faz nenhum sentido...

Harry e os demais jovens presentes simplesmente se entreolharam enquanto praticamente todos os membros da ordem pareciam falar ao mesmo tempo. Alguns começaram a falar mais alto para ser ouvidos por sobre os demais e em pouco tempo boa parte deles está gritando. Antes que a coisa pudesse se agravar um estampido forte, como um estouro, surgiu de forma abrupta e todos se calaram, momentaneamente surpresos.

- Humf... Agora sei porque Albus usava esse feitiço com tanta freqüência, parece ser a única maneira de manter vocês na linha. – Alastor "Olho-tonto" Moody, baixou a varinha e a colocou sobre a mesa olhando os demais com um olhar severo. – Por que vocês todos não se calam e deixam Weasley continuar? E quanto a você Weasley, comece do começo. Descreva o que aconteceu quando vocês saíram pela porta para as cavernas.

Harry olhou novamente para o velho auror. Ele achou impressionante como pequenas coisas, como a ausência do olho mágico, podiam mudar drasticamente a aparência de alguém. O tapa-olho transfigurado não era, nem de perto, um substituto adequado para o artefato perdido. A pequena tira de pano tinha uma aparência estranha para quem já estava acostumado ao olho azul-elétrico.

- Bom... Do começo então. – Bill Weasley parecia um pouco constrangido pela maneira como as coisas tinham fugido ao controle tão rapidamente, mas continuou após reunir seus pensamentos. – Fomos até o quarto andar, até a entrada que ficava na frente do escritório de Pilkersen. Mas ela não estava lá.

- Como assim não estava lá? Ela tem que estar lá? Eu já fui lá dezenas de vezes... – Emmeline Vance começou novamente a falar, um tanto histérica, mas foi bruscamente interrompida por Olho-tonto.

- Que parte de ficar quieta você não entendeu Vance? Feche a matraca e deixe-o explicar. E você Bill não espere as pessoas perguntarem. Assuma que não sabemos de nada e explique todos os detalhes conforme eles forem sendo necessários.

Emmeline baixou a cabeça, ela continuava parecendo aflita, mas agora estava silenciosa. William respirou fundo e recomeçou.

- O escritório de Pilkersen, as salas de Brown e Darsen, toda ala foram engolidas pelas paredes da caverna. O feitiço de expansão do lugar veio abaixo como todos os encantamentos do prédio, tudo o que vimos foi uma enorme pilha de mobília e restos de construção.

- Como boa parte do quinto andar? – Voluntario Lupin.

Acenando com a cabeça Bill continuou.

- Isso. Mas isso foi só o começo, eu e Shack retiramos os escombros e encontramos o primeiro problema, não havia porta para as cavernas. Nem porta nem túnel. Era como se o túnel nunca tivesse sido escavado.

Os adultos da mesa trocaram olhares inquisitivos, mas ninguém parecia ter uma resposta. Harry e os demais não sabiam que conclusão tirar disso.

- Bom, depois de procurarmos por sinais de desabamento eu usei um dos feitiços que eu aprendi no Egito. É uma magia usada para encontrar espaços vazios no meio de pedras e areia. Para encontrar câmaras ou cavernas, sabe? Para achar tumbas e tudo mais, entende? Bom, o que eu vi eram quase quinze metros de rocha sólida até a câmara mais próxima.

Com isso Moody franziu o rosto e encarou Bill com ainda mais interesse.

- Era como se a passagem que leva os túneis até a caverna onde está localizado o ministério nunca tivesse sido escavada! Bom, depois que a gente silenciou a sala, começamos a abrir caminho através da rocha. Deu uma trabalheira danada, mas não demoramos mais que uma hora.

Tomando fôlego o ruivo parou um momento decidindo o que ia dizer. Ninguém o interrompeu desta vez.

- Quando terminamos de explodir o caminho até os túneis começamos a andar por lá. É escuro, é estreito e liso. Várias partes estão cheias de água e é tortuoso para burro. Andamos um bom bocado quando Shack comentou que havia algo de errado. Segundo ele deveríamos estar andando pela mina e não por túneis escavados pela água. Deveria haver escoras, sinais de escavação e talvez até mesmo trilhos para os carrinhos que levavam o material escavado para cima. Mas não havia nada disso, somente túneis naturais escavados pela passagem de água. Estreitos, escorregadios e irregulares.

- Mas com isso é possível? – Tonks deu voz às dúvidas do restante das pessoas a mesa.

- Bom, não devia ser possível. Não havia sinal de mágica ter sido feita na região. Não havia marcas de que uma picareta tenha escavado algo ali. Não havia marcas humanas de forma alguma. Como se ninguém jamais tivesse passado por ali.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi tenso. Até mesmo Harry e os demais adolescentes podiam entender que algo de muito errado havia acontecido. Algo muito mais sério do que eles haviam imaginado anteriormente. Bill obviamente devia gostar de drama, pois prolongou o silêncio por mais alguns segundos antes de continuar.

- Continuamos tentando achar nosso caminho para a superfície. Mas os túneis são incrivelmente confusos. Eles dão voltas e mais voltas e estávamos completamente perdidos em pouco mais do que uma hora. Não tinha jeito de encontrarmos o caminho de volta. Também não chegamos à superfície. Por fim, começamos a ficar preocupados e resolvemos tentar aparatar.

- E vocês conseguiram? – Lupin perguntou ansioso.

- A princípio não. Não conseguimos ir a nenhum lugar conhecido. Mas então tentamos voltar. Foi aí que conseguimos.

- Vocês não puderam sair, mas puderam voltar para cá? Nunca vi uma proteção anti-aparatação que funcionasse assim! Não sabia que era possível. – Hestia Jones comentou boquiaberta.

- E até onde sei, não é. É como falei, a proteção não existia mais. Poderíamos ter aparatado o tempo todo, mas acontece que estávamos fazendo errado.

- Agora você vai ter que se explicar garoto. Eu já aparatava quando seu pai ainda nem tinha entrado em Hogwarts! – Alastor Moody parecia mais do que um pouco ofendido pelo comentário do ruivo.

- Não é isso. Acontece que quando você aparata você vai para um lugar conhecido ou que você esteja vendo, certo? Você não pode aparatar para um lugar que você nunca esteve. O lugar exato não importa certo, você apenas tem que conhecer o lugar. Certo?

- Sim, isso mesmo, Concentração, visualização... – Lupin continuou, ainda sem entender.

- Isso! Visualização. Mas não adianta nada visualizar um lugar que não existe! Você não poderia ir para o St. Mungos se ele não existisse!

- Você não está dizendo que... – E com isso Hestia Jones arregalou os olhos. - Você não está dizendo que alguém destruiu St. Mungos, Hogsmead, o Beco diagonal e até mesmo a toca! Isso não é possível!

- Não é isso. Eu não falei que eles foram destruídos. Eu falei que eles não existem, pelo menos não ainda.

Quando todos continuaram mudos olhando-o com incredulidade ele suspirou e prosseguiu.

- Bom, quando estávamos de volta ao ministério Shacklebolt comentou que os túneis que tínhamos percorrido nunca haviam sido escavados. Ele olhou para mim e perguntou qual o lugar mais antigo para o qual eu poderia aparatar. Tinha que ser muito, mas muito, antigo. E então eu respondi a primeira coisa que veio a minha cabeça. O lugar que me inspirou a estudar runas e por fim perseguir uma carreira de cancelador de maldições: Stonehenge. Quando eu falei do círculo de pedras ele então acenou com a cabeça e em seguida desaparatou.

Remus Lupin empalideceu imediatamente. A maioria dos demais pareceu confusa e aparentemente não compreenderam a gravidade da informação.

- E o que você fez? – O lobisomem pareceu hesitar ao formular a pergunta.

- Eu também tentei ir para Stonehenge...

- E conseguiu? – Novamente Lupin perguntou, engolindo em seco.

- Sim.

- Quando? – Lupin soltou o restante do ar que estava prendendo nos pulmões e esparramou-se na cadeira com uma expressão desconsolada.

Incapaz de esperar mais, Emmeline Vance interrompe nervosa e quase em pânico.

- Do que vocês estão falando agora? O que Stonehenge tem de tão especial? Por que vocês não podem simplesmente dizer o que está acontecendo? Responda-me Bill! O que diabos está acontecendo?

Surpreendido pela atitude da colega o mais velho dos irmãos Weasley simplesmente a observou boquiaberto.

- Stonehenge tem cerca de cinco mil anos de idade. É uma, senão a mais, velha construção da Grã-Bretanha. Achei que com o que Bill já disse ficou claro qual a nossa situação atual é. A pergunta agora é: quando.

Bill balançou a cabeça concordando, Olho-tonto olhou para os dois sem esboçar reação, os demais ficaram encarando a dupla sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Quando percebeu que ninguém tinha entendido nada e que ele teria de continuar com a história, Weasley continuou a falar.

- Bom, eu fui atrás de Shack. Minha aparatação funcionou perfeitamente. Eu cheguei ao meio de Stonehenge como deveria. Como já disse não estávamos confinados por nenhuma barreira de contenção. Quando cheguei lá achei que estava tudo bem, tudo parecia como eu me lembrava. As pedras estavam exatamente no mesmo lugar, mas a região ao redor estava diferente. Havia mais árvores e a barreira que os trouxas colocaram ao redor, para manter os turistas longes, não existiam. O lugar parecia abandonado, deserto, como na época dos druidas.

Todos continuaram em silêncio, alguns arregalaram os olhos em compreensão, mas muitos permaneceram ignorantes do que se passava.

- Eu e Shack aparatamos para o topo de um morro. Dali fomos para um vale e depois para outro morro. Tudo no alcance de nossa vista. As árvores eram enormes e assustadoras. Era como se tudo aquilo fosse parte de florestas ancestrais, não muito diferentes da floresta proibida de Hogwarts. De cima desse segundo morro, a margem de um riacho vimos uma cidade. Talvez cidade seja um exagero, era mais uma vila com nem uma centena de casas.

Todos se entreolharam preocupados. Moody continuou encarando Bill com seu único olho, o que ele pensava atrás de sua expressão impassiva era um mistério para todos os presentes.

- Shacklebolt e eu nos aproximamos da vila. Havia uma paliçada de estacas, cavalos pelas ruas, não havia calçamento de qualquer tipo. Era... Estranho. Shack disse que era o que era uma típica vila bretã. Algo da época após os romanos saírem da ilha. Qualquer coisa entre o século III ou X.

Os olhos de Tonks se arregalaram e ela falou num sussurro entre os lábios.

- Os vira-tempo no departamento dos mistérios...

A isso Bill acenou, completando.

- Shack também acha que os vira-tempo quebrados tem alguma coisa a ver com isso.

Nisso Emmeline Vance começa a chorar e cobre o rosto com as mãos. Hestia Jones passa o braço por sobre os ombros da amiga e a traz para junto do corpo num abraço apertado. Balançando a cabeça de forma negativa, como quem não acredita em algo, Lupin pensa em voz alta.

- Mas isso não pode ser possível. Vira-tempos não funcionam assim. Por mais que eles tenham quebrado, eles nunca agiriam dessa forma. Isso é impossível.

Dando de ombros, William Weasley responde.

- Shack foi investigar melhor em que período estamos... É isso aí gente, por mais improvável que possa parecer, acho que de alguma forma nós voltamos no tempo.

* * *

Horas depois da explicação de Bill, ninguém parecia estar completamente convencido. Todos aguardavam o auror Michael Shacklebolt voltar com mais informações para realmente decidir o que fazer.

Os jovens foram visitar Hermione e Ron, mas ambos continuavam inconscientes. Ou melhor, Ron continuava. A garota havia acordado neste ínterim, mas a dor das queimaduras fora tão forte que Hestia Jones havia decidido mantê-la desacordada até poderem fazer algo a respeito. Mas para isso precisariam de poções e ungüentos.

Harry e os demais jovens então se voluntariaram para começar o lento e, aparentemente, infindável tarefa de reparar e organizar a biblioteca do ministério. Os quatro trabalhavam constantemente e sem muita conversa nas pilhas de papéis atulhadas pelos corredores dos andares superiores. Emmeline Vance estava com eles desde o começo, depois se juntaram ao grupo Remus Lupin e Nynphadora Tonks.

O grupo fez progresso, lentamente retirando os livros individualmente, reparando-os e estocando-os numa sala expandida pela Srta. Vance especificamente para isso. Mas a tarefa a frente deles era gigantesca. Livros de ficção, história do ministério, documentos legais e periódicos formavam a maior parte do que era recuperado. Relatórios, atas de reuniões e material de apresentações somavam uma grande fração do resto. Livros úteis, sobre magia ou poções, eram raridades e até agora nenhum dos encontrados encaixava-se naquilo que eles precisavam.

Contudo, horas de trabalho de um grupo motivado produziram resultado. Uma grande parte do corredor havia sido desbloqueada e a nova biblioteca do ministério agora era composta por três enormes estantes abarrotadas de livros.

Foi durante uma pausa para refeição, quando estavam todos aglomerados nas ruínas do que fora a cafeteria, que enfim eles foram novamente convocados ao átrio para mais uma reunião. Shacklebolt havia voltado.

Quando o "grupo da biblioteca" chegou ao saguão, os demais, com exceção de Bill e Olho-tonto, já estavam esperando. Enquanto todos se acomodavam e olhavam ansiosos para o alto auror de pele de ébano, os últimos dois faltantes apareceram cochichando entre si.

Com um estranho brilho no olhar e uma atitude ansiosa nunca antes vista no auror, Shacklebolt começou a falar.

- Acho que vocês já sabem certo? Bill já lhes contou tudo, imagino, então vou direto ao ponto...

- Espere, espere, espere! Você não espera mesmo que nós acreditemos naquele absurdo sobre viagem no tempo e...

O que quer que Emmeline Vance tivesse a dizer perdeu-se quando ela subitamente se silenciou. Nenhuma magia havia sido pronunciada, Shacklebolt simplesmente encarou-a com um olhar gelado e uma expressão geralmente usada por um adulto austero quando se dirige a uma criança desagradável. Após cultivar alguns momentos de silêncio tenso, o auror continuou.

- Essa questão já foi discutida antes. Nós voltamos no tempo, viajamos para outro mundo ou dimensão em que tudo o mais seja similar ao nosso, mas o tempo seja diferente ou então estou desacordado e tudo isso, inclusive vocês, são criações da minha mente. De qualquer modo vamos encarar como se tudo isso fosse real. O mais importante é o que vamos fazer agora, não o que aconteceu para nos trazer aqui.

Bill Weasley aparentemente ia dizer algo, mas foi silenciado por Moody que fez sinal para que Michael continuasse.

- Repito: o aqui e agora é mais importante do que a investigação do por que estamos aqui e como fazer para voltar. Digo isso porque Dumbledore está inconsciente, querendo ou não, nós temos que tomar as decisões. Sem ele não temos ninguém com o conhecimento necessário para fazer a investigação e apurar os fatos do como e porque voltamos no tempo. Sem isso não podemos iniciar a desenvolver uma forma de voltar para onde estávamos.

Lupin abaixou a cabeça e pareceu imensamente interessado no pedaço de mesa logo a sua frente. Emelline remexeu-se no assento e foi reconfortada pela amiga Hestia. Harry foi surpreendido por um misto de suspiro/gemido vindo de Luna.

- Agora vamos às informações que eu consegui coletar. O ministério continua no mesmo lugar onde devia estar. O problema é que o lugar agora não tem exatamente as mesmas dimensões que tinha de quando viemos. A mina não foi escavada e o prédio do ministério tinha sido inteiramente construído dentro de grandes câmaras vazias das cavernas originais e acessado pelos túneis escavados. Como esses túneis ainda não foram feitos, estamos isolados aqui, apenas aparatando podemos ir lá fora. Talvez exista um túnel natural que nos leve a superfície pela entrada que eu e Bill fizemos, mas isso ainda não foi descoberto.

Recuperando o fôlego o auror continuou.

- Estamos próximos a Londres, mas não exatamente embaixo. A cidade ainda não cresceu até chegar acima de nós. Portanto temos uma pequena colina sobre nossas cabeças. Podemos pensar em construir um túnel para entrar e sair sem aparatação se for necessário e ainda assim permanecermos anônimos.

Todos pareciam um pouco aturdidos com as informações, conseqüentemente o único que esboçou uma reação, assentiu, foi William.

- Estamos no ano de nosso senhor de oitocentos e setenta e sete. Isso nos coloca no meio para o fim do século IX. A Inglaterra ainda não existe e é um aglomerado de reinos independentes, contudo, estamos no período do Rei Alfredo de Wessex. O primeiro a sonhar e a fazer algo no sentido de construir um reino anglo. Portanto na aurora da Inglaterra.

Fazendo uma pausa dramática ele saboreia o momento, obviamente apreciando o que estava dizendo.

- O que isso significaria para nós? Os bretões, o povo de Merlin e dos druidas, domina pequena parte das ilhas, geralmente as mais inacessíveis e os saxões dominam a maior parte do território. Com a chegada de invasores dinamarqueses há alguns anos toda a região está estourando de conflitos, a igreja está consolidando raízes e combatendo o paganismo dos antepassados.

Debruçando-se sobre a mesa e olhando rapidamente para todos os demais, Shacklebolt não consegue esconder a sua paixão por esse assunto em particular.

- Para os bruxos é um tempo difícil. Enquanto Alfredo sonha em formar uma Inglaterra, ao mesmo tempo ele defende uma maior presença da santa Igreja para todos. Ele é particularmente cruel com todos os Hereges e seguidores das seitas antigas. Segundo a mentalidade da época, nós somos os próprios agentes do demônio e devemos ser executados assim que formos vistos. Todos sabem de uma forma ou de outra, que a magia é real, porém a sociedade mágica como conhecemos não existe. Temos alguma famílias que compartilham segredos místicos, mas nada mais estruturado. A mais proeminente são aqueles advindos de Blackmarsh, que futuramente vão tornar-se os Black, a família mágica mais antiga e tradicional da Grã-Bretanha.

Michael Shacklebolt então se levantou e começou a gesticular, falando rapidamente.

- Beco diagonal ainda não foi criado, Hogwarts só irá ser inaugurada daqui a noventa e oito anos! As grandes famílias ainda não tem nome e são conhecidas pelas regiões de onde advém. A tradição druídica de magia Elemental e alquimia natural foi fortemente reprimida durante séculos e praticamente se perdeu a magia estruturada e moderna ainda é desconhecida, o movimento alquímico ainda não ressurgiu e quase toda a magia praticada é ritualística ou baseada em runas!

Após dar-se conta que se encontrava de pé e gesticulando energicamente, o auror se sentou respirando fundo e se acalmou um pouco.

- E essa é a nossa situação. Precisamos decidir o que fazer daqui em diante.

Os integrantes da reunião se entreolham procurando alguém que talvez tivesse uma resposta, porém todos pareciam igualmente perdidos. Do lado da ordem, Olho-tonto parecia distante, perdido em pensamentos, Lupin permanece estudando a mesa em silêncio, Bill encarava Shacklebolt, como se esperando mais informações que não vinham. Ao seu lado Tonks fitava Lupin, como se esperasse que o mesmo tivesse a solução. Hestia Jones reconfortava sua amiga Emmeline Vance que parecia incapaz de aceitar a situação.

Do lado dos adolescentes Neville parecia hesitante, como se ainda duvidasse que tudo aquilo fosse real e estivesse realmente acontecendo com ele, Luna parecia miseravelmente infeliz, olhando para o próprio colo, como se tentasse ignorar tudo que estava sendo dito, Ginny estava com olhos esbugalhados e um olhar espantado e, por debaixo da mesa segurava a mão de Harry com toda sua força, o rapaz, em contrapartida rolava a varinha na mesa, esperando os comentários que sem dúvida viriam em breve. Estranhamente o garoto de olhos verdes encontrava-se sereno, calmo e focado.

- Certo, temos que achar um jeito de voltar para casa... Este tem que ser nossa primeira providência, Dumbledore...

Antes que um hesitante Remus Lupin pudesse continuar com seu argumento ele é bruscamente cortado por Alastor Moody.

- Besteira. Dumbledore é o único entre nós que tem qualquer chance de desvendar o que aconteceu e formular uma solução. Sem eles estamos aqui para ficar. Não podemos nos focar em estudar a teoria por trás do que aconteceu. Esse tipo de conhecimento demora anos para ser conseguido. Temos que focar no aqui e agora.

- Bom, não podemos simplesmente desistir! Nós temos que achar uma solução...

Antes que Bill pudesse continuar com seu argumento, novamente o ex-auror cortou-o.

- Não é disto que estou falando William. Estou falando de amanhã assim que nascer o sol, não amanhã futuro... Temos problemas imediatos que requerem soluções imediatas.

A atitude prática e direta do veterano parece acordar um pouco os demais. Lidar com crises imediatas era infinitamente mais fácil do que imaginar uma solução para o impasse em que se encontravam. Foi Tonks quem tomou a iniciativa.

- O.K. Podemos ficar no ministério por enquanto. Não seremos acomodados e com um pouco de trabalho podemos reativar a estrutura básica. Emmeline realiza encantamento em construções profissionalmente. Com a ajuda dela podemos reativar os banheiros e utilidades. Podemos refazer a iluminação e os feitiços climatizantes. Dessa forma vamos ficar abrigados e ter um mínimo de conforto pelo tempo que for preciso.

Concordando com a cabeça, Lupin completou o raciocínio.

- Podemos cavar um túnel na parte superior... Com algumas proteções na parte externa da colina podemos ter uma entrada funcional com apenas algumas alterações nos encantamentos de movimentação do elevador.

Vance pareceu despertar do estado de pânico em que se encontrava.

- Isso é fácil de fazer. Reconstruir todo o ministério requereria meses de trabalho de todas as equipes da companhia onde trabalho. Mas um andar pode ser convertido em algumas semanas. Mesmo se eu tiver de trabalhar sozinha...

Hestia Jones esfregou os olhos, limpando as lágrimas com um lenço antes de começar a falar.

- Temos que procurar comida com urgência. A lanchonete não tem tanta comida para nos sustentar por mais do que alguns dias. Tudo que eles tem são os lanches que estavam em exposição. Tudo que estava na despensa foi perdido quando os feitiços de expansão desabaram.

A isso Bill Weasley assobiou baixinho antes de continuar.

- Isso pode ser um problema. Não é como se pudéssemos simplesmente chegar e comprar o que precisamos. Quanto menos interação tivermos com as pessoas dessa época, melhor... Bom, nós temos hum... Quatorze, pessoas conosco. É bastante gente e...

- Nós temos vinte e cinco. – Olho tonto interrompe o ruivo abruptamente. – Temos onze dos comensais da morte nas celas de detenção. Eles também comem e bebem. Somos nós quatorze mais os onze presos. Somos vinte e cinco.

As demais se entreolharam e Harry resolveu finalmente se manifestar.

- Mas NÓS é que teremos que alimentar eles? Eles estavam tentando nos matar e agora nós temos que dar COMIDA para eles?

O velho auror aposentado encarou o jovem e disse em um tom neutro.

- O que você sugere que façamos então? Quer solta-los? Matá-los? – Perante a inabilidade do rapaz em gerar qualquer tipo de resposta satisfatória, o homem continuou. – Não temos alternativa senão mantê-los trancafiados. Eles são terrivelmente perigosos se estiverem soltos e não somos cruéis o bastante para dar cabo deles. Sinceramente eu preferiria dar a cada um deles uma dose de poção do homem morto e deixá-los em um armário até acharmos uma solução para a situação deles, mas precisamos das instruções para fazer o elixir.

Nisso, Lupin retrucou.

- Não só as instruções. Precisamos de ingredientes. Estive tentando fazer algumas poções contra a dor, ou poções revigorantes, mas os ingredientes são básicos demais. O mestre de poções do ministério devia ter sido no mínimo medíocre porque tudo que ele guarda são ingredientes para as poções mais simples. Ele tinha um grande quantidade de poções compradas no estoque, mas elas, assim como os encantamentos no prédio, se desmancharam. Não possuem mais qualquer utilidade. Portanto, assim que encontrarmos os livros necessários teremos de arranjar ingredientes frescos para o preparo das poções para ajudar Dumbledore, Hermione e Ronald.

Todos pararam para refletir no que foi dito. Os pequenos problemas agora já não pareciam tão pequenos. De súbito Shacklebolt soltou um suspiro e comentou.

- Bom pelo menos não temos que nos preocupar com Você-sabe-quem. Falta uns mil anos para ele nascer...

Harry arregalou os olhos e começou a falar com uma voz não muito firme.

- Ehh... Eu esqueci de falar para vocês... Mas... Hum... Voldemort voltou conosco ao passado. Ele desaparatou pouco depois que acordei, e levou Belatrix com ele.


	4. Chapter 4

Declaração: Tudo é da JKR. A única coisa do HP que me pertence são os 7 livros na minha prateleira.

N.A. : Se gostar da história e estiver disposto a ser um beta por favor entre em contato!

**ATRAVÉS DO TEMPO**

Por Britael

**Capítulo 4**

- Três em cinco Harry! Foi o seu melhor desempenho até agora, vai ter que ser o suficiente. Amanhã você vai vir comigo quando eu for procurar mantimentos.

Shacklebolt parecia bastante animado enquanto falava. Harry, contudo, aparentava estar no extremo oposto do estado de espírito do auror.

- Mas isso é horrível! Em quase todas as minhas tentativas eu deixei partes para trás. Se não fosse você me consertar nessa última hora eu teria ficado maneta, sem uma perna, sem as duas orelhas e sem metade do meu nariz! Eu não acho que estou pronto para sair aparatando por aí!

O auror simplesmente acenou a mão, dessa forma desdenhando as objeções do adolescente.

- Harry, eu preciso de você. É simples assim. Eu não consigo ir por aí e trazer tudo o que precisamos sozinho. Está ficando cada vez mais difícil alimentar 25 pessoas sozinho.

Não convencido o rapaz retrucou:

- Mas com certeza os outros podem fazer melhor que eu! Prof. Lupin, Bill, Tonks... qualquer um é mais adequado para ir com você. Eu não consigo nem aprender a aparatar direito!

A isso o homem deu de ombros e abriu um leve sorriso.

- O "Professor Lupin", e você já devia estar chamando-o de Remus como ele pediu, está atualmente estudando poções. Ele não é Severus Snape e consequentemente não sabe de cabeça toda a enciclopédia Bauer do mestre de botica. Como você bem sabe, encontramos apenas três livros sobre poções e nenhum deles tem as poções necessárias para ajudar Dumbledore, então ele está tentando criar algo a partir do conhecimento básico de ingredientes. Um trabalho bem delicado e que exige um monte de tentativas e erros, além de uma porção de ingredientes que nós não temos. Quanto a Willian, desde que você falou que Você-sabe-quem veio conosco, ele tem trabalhado quase sem parar para proteger todo o prédio contra uma possível invasão, consequentemente ele não pode ser interrompido. Olho-Tonto era excelente numa briga, e ainda conhece feitiços muito bons, mas sem sua prótese e seu olho ele não é um combatente eficiente. Consequentemente eu preciso deixar Tonks sempre disponível para defender a nossa base. Além disso ela também entende de poções e está ajudando no trabalho de Lupin. Mais alguém?

Pensando um pouco o garoto continuou, porém muito mais hesitante do que antes.

- Bom, tem a Hestia ou Emmeline...

- Vance está até o pescoço de coisas para fazer. Ela precisa fazer reforços estruturais, circulação de ar e muitos encantamentos que eu nem sei o que fazem. Quanto a Hestia ela também está saindo em expedições, nós só estamos em missões diferentes. Ela é uma herbologista, sabia? Ela está vasculhando a área ao redor a procura de ingredientes para que Lupin continue trabalhando. Como vê, por processo de eliminação, só sobrou você.

O garoto pareceu angustiado, como se estivesse procurando uma solução para a situação onde se encontrava.

- Mas será que nenhum deles pode ajudá-lo? Eu não estou pronto, não sei se consigo...

- Talvez um de seus amigos então Harry? Bem, Ronald continua tendo problemas. Ele acordou algumas vezes, mas nesses últimos dias me disseram que ele falou pouca coisa coerente. Então ele definitivamente está fora. A Srta. Granger continua debilitada devido ao ferimento mal curado, também não contaria com ela tão em breve. Tanto a Srta. Weasley quanto a Srta. Lovegood continuam tendo dificuldades com o feitiço não-me-note, sem falar que nenhuma delas conseguiu uma desaparatação com sucesso. Já Longbottom, agora que ele conseguiu se adaptar com a varinha de Malfoy, até que consegue fazer um feitiço não-me-note razoável, mas o desempenho dele em aparatação teve menos progresso que você e ele é incapaz de usar um feitiço de desilusão para salvar a própria vida.

Harry apenas suspirou e baixou a cabeça, uma postura que gritava derrota.

- Bom, se não tem mais ninguém...

O Auror continuou sorrindo e pousou a mão sobre o ombro do colega mais novo.

- Não faça isso. Não estou levando você apenas porque é a única opção. Se não achasse que você estivesse preparado, não o forçaria a tanto.

- Mas eu não consigo desaparatar e...

- ... E conseguiu dominar o feitiço não-me-note e a proteção anti-trouxa em dois dias, em mais dois dominou o feitiço de desilusão. Não tenho dúvida que em mais duas ou três semanas estará aparatando como se estivesse fazendo isso a vida inteira!

O garoto não pareceu inteiramente convencido, tanto que voltou a insistir.

- Então, se precisarmos aparatar eu vou deixar alguma parte para trás! Se eu não consigo aqui, no treino, sem perigo algum, como será se realmente precisarmos? E se nós...

Exasperado o auror virou as costas ao garoto e começou a encolher as peças de mobílias que estavam espalhadas ao redor da clareira de treino para aparatação.

- Sabe Harry eu gosto de você, mas se tem alguma coisa que me irrita é essa sua atitude. Pare de se vender barato! Esse drama adolescente não tem mais cabimento na situação em que estamos. Nenhum nós pode se dar ao luxo de agir como criança agora. Por Merlin rapaz! Você tem noção de quão bem você está indo? Quando estava em Hogwarts Flitwick levou um mês para me ensinar o feitiço de desilusão! Um mês! O curso preparatório para aparatação leva pelo menos 4 fins de semana, e isso com um instrutor especializado! Pare um pouco e pense na sua atitude, pare de choramingar e aja como um adulto.

O garoto novamente baixou a cabeça, ainda não estava convencido, mas algumas palavras haviam conseguido penetrar em sua cabeça. Shacklebolt deixou o rapaz refletir mais alguns momentos antes de continuar.

- Harry, você tem notado sua rotina ultimamente? Você praticamente solta feitiços da hora em que acorda até a hora de dormir. Você ajuda Emmeline pelas manhãs consertando coisas, treina comigo quase todas as tardes, ou então pratica o que eu ensinei, e a noite passa pelo menos duas horas ajudando sua amiga Hermione a ajeitar os livros. Isso é muito mais do que qualquer outro consegue! Eu mesmo, depois de três horas realizando feitiços mal me agüento em pé, mas você faz mais que o dobro disso e continua pronto para agir! Portanto pare de se concentrar naquilo que você não consegue fazer e foque nos seus pontos fortes. Além dos mantimentos precisamos urgentemente arranjar componentes para o tratamento de Dumbledore. Portanto respire fundo e prepare-se, amanhã você vai comigo.

Juntando toda a mobília encolhida numa caixa o auror deixou o jovem sozinho com seus pensamentos. O mesmo ficou longos momentos ruminando o que foi dito e contemplando a paisagem. Muito em breve seria noite e começaria a esfriar. Eles estavam em algum ponto do outono e mais um mês eles provavelmente entrariam no inverno. Durante a estação fria seria ainda mais difícil encontrar comida, por isso era fundamental acumular o quanto conseguissem achar agora. Pronto ou não, Shacklebolt precisava de ajuda e Harry não ia desapontá-lo.

Com a decisão tomada e um curso de ação traçado, suas inseguranças realmente pareciam um bocado menos importantes.

Perdido em pensamentos, Harry desceu do elevador em direção a enfermaria. Tão concentrado estava que se assustou quando escutou uma voz lhe chamando.

- Harry, podemos conversar um pouco?

Luna. O rapaz reconheceu a amiga somente pela voz, sem precisar se virar. Mas quando o fez notou que a mesma parecia mais abatida do que ele jamais a vira.

- Claro Luna. Sempre posso conversar com você. O que aconteceu? Qual o problema? Como eu posso ajudá-la?

Sem esperar mais ela aproximou-se do garoto, antes que ele pudesse reagir ela o abraçou e levou o seu rosto para junto ao dele, tentando beijá-lo. O mesmo deu um passo para trás e afastou-a com o braço.

- Luna, não! O que você está fazendo? Isso é... Isso é errado! Não podemos fazer isso...

A garota pareceu levar um golpe. Na opinião do garoto ela pareceu ainda mais arrasada do que antes. Ela afastou-se e encostou-se contra a parede, deslizando e por fim sentando-se no chão.

- Tudo bem, desculpe.

A voz oca de esperança e a atitude arrasada levaram o garoto a aproximar-se da amiga. Sentando-se ao lado dela, ele falou numa voz suave e preocupada.

- Luna, o que está acontecendo? Você não é assim. O que houve?

Harry pôs-se a esperar uma resposta, talvez tenha passado um minuto ou mais e ele estava pronto a falar de novo quando a garota respondeu num fio de voz.

- Desculpe Harry. É que eu me sinto tão só. Como tinha funcionado para você eu achei que talvez...

O rapaz coçou a cabeça. Muitas vezes ele não entendia do que a amiga falava, mas nesse momento ela realmente parecia precisar de sua ajuda. Talvez conversando ele pudesse descobrir como fazê-lo.

- Como assim Luna? Do que você está falando? O que funcionou para mim?

- O que funcionou para você. Você estava triste. Quando seu padrinho atravessou o véu. Quando você estava com a cabeça cheia... e depois não estava mais. Achei que funcionaria para mim também. Ainda acho que ajudaria...

Confuso, o adolescente não sabia o que dizer. Como a garota não voluntariou mais nenhuma informação, novamente o rapaz procurou mais esclarecimentos.

- Como assim Luna? Acho que não estou entendendo... O que eu posso fazer para ajudá-la?

- Me beija.

Harry congelou no lugar. Ele olhou para a amiga e não sabia distinguir se ela estava pior ou melhor do que antes.

- Luna, eu... eu não posso. Eu estou com Ginny agora. Não seria certo fazer isso com ela.

A garota levou as mãos ao rosto e pareceu estremecer levemente.

- Tudo bem então. Desculpe... Eu só queria... Eu só queria... Deixa, desculpe...

Abaixando-se ao lado da amiga o garoto estava realmente incomodado. Ele não entendia exatamente o que ela estava dizendo. Ele estava com a Ginny agora, ela era a sua namorada e ele a amava, certo? Além do mais devia haver outra pessoa melhor para ela. Harry não era a melhor opção...

Interrompendo essa linha de pensamento o garoto lembrou sua conversa há pouco com Shacklebolt. Nada de duvidar de si mesmo. Além do mais não faria a menor diferença o que ele achava que ela devia achar, ou qualquer idéia tortuosa nesse sentido. Sua amiga precisava de ajuda nesse momento, abandoná-la estava fora de cogitação e ele precisava confortá-la de alguma forma, não necessáriamente traindo Ginny.

Sentando-se ao lado de Luna o garoto envolveu-a num abraço um tanto desajeitado. A resposta dela foi atirar-se completamente na demonstração de afeto, chorando no ombro do rapaz.

Por um tempo ficaram assim, a garota chorando e o garoto procurando a melhor maneira de comfortá-la. E ela o beijou. Ele tentou se afastar, mas ela o beijou novamente.

Confuso como poucas vezes já esteve em sua vida, com as roupas bastante desarrumadas, os cabelos um verdadeiro ninho de pássaros e um rosto indescentemente ruborizado, Harry por fim entrou na enfermaria improvisada.

A sala era ampla, as paredes brancas e os dois únicos pacientes atuais aparentemente dormiam sem preocupações. O diretor da escola do garoto podia muito bem ter morrido, de tão imóvel. Já Ronald ressonava suavemente do lado oposto do ambiente. Ao seu lado, acomodada em uma poltrona aparentemente bastante confortável, sua amiga Hermione lia concentrada um livro.

Puxando uma cadeira o garoto e sentou-se ao lado dos amigos permanecendo introspectivo. A garota levantou os olhos, reparou o estado do amigo e não pode segurar uma risada suave.

- Harry, o que você e Ginny andaram aprontando?

Surpreso o garoto colocou-se imediatamente a balbuciar.

- Ginny, é... hum... Bom, é que...

Notando que algo estava errado, Hermione baixou o livro e concentrou-se exclusivamente no amigo. O rapaz estava muito agitado, vermelho e parecia desconfortável. Enquanto o mesmo parecia lutar com as palavras a garota esticou a mão para a roupa do mesmo e puxou um longo fio de cabelo louro da gola do rapaz. Segurando a evidência ofensiva ela levantou a sombrancelha desafiando-o para que explicasse.

- Ai Merlin... – Desesperado o garoto começou a olhar para a própria roupa, procurando, e encontrando, mais fios grudados ao tecido.

- Harry, é melhor você me explicar o que está acontecendo...

Suando frio o garoto esfregou a testa com força e respirou fundo.

- É a Luna. Ela estava chorando... Daí eu cheguei e perguntei se tudo estava bem... Daí ela... Daí nós...

Exasperado e aparentemente incapaz de construir sentenças completas o garoto enterrou o rosto nas mãos e suspirou pateticamente.

- Harry, aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e Luna?

A isso o garoto acenou positivamente com a cabeça, com o rosto ainda escondido pelas mãos.

- Harry, o que aconteceu entre vocês? – Ante a ausência de respostas do garoto, ela ajeitou-se na poltrona e continuou. – Vocês se beijaram?

Novo aceno positivo. O garoto, incrívelmente vermelho, levantou-se e passou a andar pelo quarto, sem coragem de olhar para a amiga.

- Okay Harry. Você beijou a Luna. Ela estava chorando e você a beijou...

- Ela me beijou. – O garoto respondeu rapidamente, justificando-se.

- Okay. Ela o beijou. E pare de andar pela sala e sente-se! Eu sei que você está confuso e tudo mais, mas foi só um beijo certo? Tenho certeza que você e Ginny vão...

- Foi mais que um beijo. – O garoto interrompeu novamente, sentando-se na cadeira e agora encarando a amiga.

- Mais que um beijo... – A garota olhou para o rapaz com mais atenção, as roupas estavam amassadas e tortas, os botões da camisa estavam colocadas em casas trocadas, como se ele tivesse se vestido as pressas. O indício era de uma sessão intensa de carícias. Foi então que ela sentiu o cheiro. Que cheiro era esse? Arregalando os olhos a garota falou num tom sério. – Harry?! O que você e Luna andaram fazendo?

- Quase... Bom... Eh... Não vamos falar sobre isso agora.

- Harry, esse não é você! Harry, você e a Ginny…

Levantando as mãos, e a voz, o garoto prosseguiu quase implorando.

- Hermione eu sei que foi errado. Fomos um pouco longe demais... Eu estou bem perdido agora e não sei exatamente o que fazer, mas eu preciso pensar um pouco antes de tomar alguma atitude. Por favor, deixa eu pensar um pouco okay? Antes de você fazer qualquer coisa ou falar com qualquer pessoa sobre isso, deixa eu organizar as minha idéias.

A contragosto a garota fechou a boca e franziu a testa. Alisando o livro em seu colo Hermione permaneceu encarando o amigo a sua frente com uma expressão resoluta, deixando-o ainda mais desconfortável. Momentos depois, relaxou a expressão e continuou com voz mais suave.

- Roni estava acordado a pouco, se tivesse chegado meia hora antes teria conseguido falar com ele. Ele está melhor, um pouco aéreo, mas está cada dia mais próximo de como o conhecemos.

Respirando aliviado pela mudança de assunto, Harry respondeu.

- Queria conversar com ele ainda hoje. Shacklebolt vai me levar amanhã com ele quando sair em busca de comida.

Esquecendo-se por um momento de todo a embaraçosa conversa anterior, Hermione sentou-se mais ereta e interessada.

- Ele vai levar você? Você conseguiu dominar aparatação tão rápido? Que bom Harry, eu sabia que você conseguiria!

Passando a mão nos cabelos revoltos o garoto sorriu sem graça.

- Bom, mais ou menos, eu consegui aparatar algumas vezes. Não todas, mas aparentemente foi o suficiente.

A isso a garota iniciou uma série de perguntas sobre o que ele anda aprendendo, sobre o que ele espera encontra e sobre o que o Auror havia dito. Um bom tempo depois o garoto por fim se despediu. Antes que ele pudesse ir embora a amiga segurou seu braço e o forçou a encará-la.

- Harry. O que quer que tenha acontecido entre você e Luna... Dê um jeito okay? Não deixe as coisas simplesmente acontecerem. Não é justo com a Ginny, não é justo com a Luna, não é justo com ninguém. Não quero ver nenhum das minhas amigas machucadas. Nem você.

Sorrindo sem jeito o garoto o garoto se virou e saiu.

- ... Então é bem simples: Se você usar o feitiço _Lumus_ diretamente sobre a flor, ela deve soltar uma nota aguda. Existem três tipos de flores amarelas que irão soltar alguma espécie de som se você fizer isso, mas somente uma delas é nativa da Grã-Bretanha. Então, se alguma responder dessa forma, é a planta certa. A Priscidula é muito rara, mas o livro dizia que ela já foi bastante comum nas florestas profundas. Tendo em vista que nós voltamos no tempo, então é provável que você as encontre. É um dos ingredientes principais no elixir que precisamos, não temos lágrimas de fênix e sem eles Dumbledore não tem...

- Professor Lupin! Eu já sei disso tudo, você... – O rapaz interrompeu exasperado.

- Remus. Já está na hora de você me chamar de Remus, Harry! Desculpe-me por repetir, é que eu estou um pouco nervoso. Afinal, você está saindo com Shack para ir atrás de suprimentos e eu vou ter de ficar aqui...

- Hum... Remus. Alguém precisa cuidar do Professor Dumbledore e de Ron, eu não saberia nem por onde começar. Tenho certeza que eu e Shacklebolt voltaremos sãos e salvos.

O homem mais velho respirou fundo e colocou as mãos nos ombros do adolescente.

- Você é um bom garoto Harry. Tenho certeza que vão conseguir encontrar tudo que precisamos.

Sorrindo o garoto virou-se para os outros dois presentes. Shacklebolt parecia divertido com a situação enquanto Tonks encostava-se na parede, mais dormindo que acordada.

- Vamos, já vai clarear e temos muito a fazer hoje.

Após dizer isso o auror estendeu para Harry uma mochila, acomodou outra similar nas costas e entrou no elevador. Acenando para Remus e para a sonolenta Tonks, os dois subiram de elevador até a parte externa do prédio.

- Precisávamos sair tão cedo? Por que temos que sair antes de clarear? – O garoto perguntou, enquanto abafava um bocejo com a mão.

Dando uma risada discreta o auror respondeu.

- O inverno está chegando, os dias estão mais curtos e é perigoso sair para explorar a noite.

Intrigado o garoto virou-se para o homem careca.

- Bom, não é como se fôssemos encontrar dragões ou nundus...

Abandonando o sorriso e fechando o cenho, o homem retrucou.

- Maldita política do ministério e maldito Binns. Aquele fantasma deveria ter sido exorcizado faz tempo e o Departamento de Adaptação Histórico-Cultural é uma abominação que nunca deveria ter sido criada!

Se tem algo que Harry aprendeu durante o convívio com o Auror normalmente calmo é que ele discutia acaloradamente sempre que o assunto era história. Ouvi-lo reclamar de Binns era algo engraçado, mas essa era a primeira vez que ele ouvia falar do tal departamento.

- Departamento do quê?

- Departamento de Adaptação Histórico-Cultural. Os babacas do ministério que mudam a nossa história.

Surpreso por ouvir o geralmente muito polido auror praguejar o garoto apenas se calou enquanto os dois saiam do elevador e começavam a caminha até os limites das proteções anti-aparatação.

- É difícil precisar quando ele surgiu, porque eles mudaram os registros para que parecesse que eles sempre estiveram presentes, mas esses bastardos são um grupo de funcionários do ministério que alteram os registros oficiais dos acontecimentos para que: "Os acontecimentos e eventos registrados devem adequar-se aos mais altos padrões ministeriais, refletindo idéias e conceitos adequados a uma sociedade sadia." – A parte final foi dita com tal dose de desdém que o garoto não pode deixar de ficar surpreso.

- Mas o que eles fazem exatamente?

- São censores Harry! Censores da história! Se algo aconteceu que não agradou ao minstério, ou algo ocorreu que pudesse pintar o ministério numa luz ruim eles mudam os livros. Mudam os registros, mudam tudo. Mudam datas, ocorrências, envolvimentos, motivações. Muitas vezes as histórias são mudadas para parecer que alguém teve uma participação em algo que não teve, ou para apagar uma atitude mal vista dos anais da história...

A isso o garoto arregalou os olhos. Ele não era nenhuma Hermione, mas existia algo de muito errado no que Shacklebolt havia descrito.

- Graças a eles boa parte da história descrita para os estudantes é uma imensa fantasia. Como boa parte de tudo registrado é contraditório e extremamente subjetivo, ninguém sabe precisar o que é verdade ou não. Nenhuma ênfase é então dada ao estudo dos fatos reais, por ninguém nos meios oficiais, então é natural que haja um desinteresse sobre a nossa história. Sujeitos como Binns tornam tudo mais fácil para DAHC. É difícil gostar de história com educadores deste jeito.

Apertando as tiras da mochila o auror pôs-se a caminhar mais rápido até o local onde, apenas no dia anterior, ele e Harry haviam praticado aparatação.

- Mas isso é tão errado! Como eles podem simplesmente mudar os livros? Como é que eles podem inventar coisas e dizer que aconteceram?

- E por que não poderiam? As coisas sempre foram assim Harry. Olha a sua própria história como exemplo, 90% do que foi publicado sobre você é pura ficção. Ou vá para as histórias dos fundadores de Hogwarts, nada pode ter acontecido do jeito que eles descrevem. Até a importância deles em nossa história é exagerada. Eles foram pioneiros sim, mas não os semideuses e fundadores de nossa sociedade. Eles... Bah...

Exaltado pelo assunto que estava discutindo o auror havia parado e estava gesticulando com veemência para Harry. O mesmo não pode evitar rir do companheiro e o homem mais velho viu-se desistindo do argumento em prol de marchar em silêncio.

- Algum dia você vai ter que me contar as histórias verdadeiras. Além disso vai ter de me contar como que você descobriu o que era verdade e o que era inventado ou alterado.

Shacklebolt apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Está certo. A maioria das informações vem de registros guardados no estrangeiro. Eles também alteram a história para que se ajustem aos seus interesses, mas se a história não os afeta diretamente é mais provável que continue íntegra... Mas falaremos sobre isso outra hora. Já podemos aparatar.

Sem esperar respostas o homem colocou a mão sobre o ombro do garoto e num estampido ambos sumiram.

- Bem vindo a Stonehenge Harry!

Shacklebolt sorriu para o garoto enquanto o mesmo se recuperava da aparatação sentado na grama.

- Viemos para cá por que é um bom ponto de referência. Está longe dos centros urbanos e perto o suficiente das florestas. Ele possui proteções antigas que deve nos proteger das criaturas que poderiam nos matar imediatamente. Mas não espere muito mais do que isso.

Respirando fundo o auror deu uma volta completa sem sair do lugar.

- Bom, acho que qualquer direção é tão boa quanto a outra...

A dupla seguiu então para dentro da floresta, deixando o círculo de pedras para trás.

- Harry, agora que eu me lembrei. Antes você tinha mencionado que não havia nada excepcionalmente perigoso nas florestas da Grã-Bretanha, sem Nundus, nem mesmo dragões. Mas você está errado. Talvez estivesse certo no século XX, mas aqui, no século IX os portões estão bem abertos. Os seres Faéricos estão por toda parte onde a região não for civilizada.

Confuso o garoto perguntou:

- Portões? Seres Faéricos?

Dando um suspiro e praguejando sobre a juventude ignorando o passado o auror respondeu.

- Portões Harry, os portões exteriores. Sabe as lendas de antigamente? Criaturas da floresta, deuses dos montes, anjos e demônios, elementais? Isso tudo é baseado em fatos que aconteceram, as histórias ficam distorcidas, mas elas ainda têm um fundo de verdade. Existem outros lugarem além da terra, além da nossa percepção. Lugares onde as leis que governam o mundo são diferentes. Esses seres ocasionalmente cruzavam para o nosso mundo, ou eram trazidos até aqui. Como eles ainda obedeciam às regras dos seus lugares de origem, muitas vezes eles eram poderosos e perigosos para nós. Então, em 1623, treze feiticeiros excepcionalmente poderosos reuniram-se na Grécia para selar esses portões, neutralizando esses perigos.

Virando-se para o rapaz e percebendo o interesse do mesmo, o auror continuou.

- Seres Faéricos são um tipo desses "extrangeiros". Aliás, são o tipo mais comum. Diferente dos demais, eles não são "chamados" para cá, eles vem por vontade própria e instalam-se como se fossem os donos do lugar. A maioria sumiu quando os portões foram fechados, mas alguns se adaptaram e acabaram ficando por aqui. Um bom exemplo são os elfos domésticos. No século IX você vai ver que eles não são nem de perto servis como no século XX.

Concordando o garoto continuou a fazer perguntas e a dupla foi penetrando ainda mais na mata. As árvores ficaram maiores e o terreno mais irregular. Caminhar entre aquelas árvores era como andar no meio da floresta proibida, antiga, misteriosa e poderosa.

A medida que eles caminhavam, Harry sentia-se cada vez mais como um intruso. O ambiente não era nada amistoso e a conversa rareou e morreu. Shacklebolt também parecia tenso e empunhava a varinha em estado de prontidão. Apesar de estarem ainda no meio da manhã, e o dia estar claro, a sensação era de que a qualquer momento poderia escurecer. Uma cena de antecipação, como se algo fosse acontecer a qualquer momento. Os ruídos da floresta enervavam ambos os bruxos e o chão irregular quase derrubou Harry em duas ocasiões.

Pouco menos de uma hora caminhando, e tropeçando, em meio às árvores, e Harry podia dizer, com toda segurança, que já estava perdido. Não confiando em sua habilidade em aparatar o rapaz mantinha-se bastante próximo ao homem mais velho e, enquanto o mesmo seguia uma trilha de animais, Harry não podia evitar olhar para cima, como se estivesse esperando que algum perigo fosse despencar da folhagem das opressivas árvores.

As horas passaram, o Sol subiu até o seu ponto mais alto e eles caminharam. O ruído de água corrente denunciava a presença de um rio e inevitavelmente a trilha de animais por fim os levou a margem do mesmo. Uma clareira se abria ali e um rio descia bastante turbulento e rápido a frente do par.

Optando por uma parada para almoço, Shacklebolt recostou-se a um tronco de árvore quebrada e pôs-se a fuçar em sua mochila procurando comida. O garoto seguiu seu exemplo, mas inquietantemente a sensação de tensão não o abandonou. Enquanto mastigava um pedaço de pão o adolescente percorria nervosamente com os olhos a linha de árvores. Algo com certeza estava errado. O auror não parecia, nem de perto, tão incomodado.

- Bom, até agora não encontramos nenhum sinal das florzinhas de Lupin. Encontramos contudo cogumelos roxos, que são um bom cicatrizante sozinhos, mas podem ser usados na confecção de um ungüento muito poderoso. Tenho certeza que isso ajudará sua amiga Hermione, Harry. A cobra-cipó também vai ajudar se eu ainda me lembro das minhas aulas de poções o veneno dela pode ajudar a fazer uma poção similar a sono-sem-sonhos, mas não tão potente e também...

O auror colocou-se a tagarelar sobre as inúmeras coisas que eles tinham achado em suas andanças. Frutas comestíveis, ingredientes para poções, nada imediatamente útil, mas que poderiam ajudar numa necessidade eventual. Aparentemente o auror tinha esperado durante todo o tempo encontrar algum animal de porte maior, talvez um cervo, que pudesse ser caçado e levado para o prédio do ministério. Alimentar 25 pessoas com algumas frutas não era a mais prática das soluções.

Enquanto Shacklebolt continuava enumerando as qualidades de uma erva em particular, quando corretamente utilizadas em uma poção, Harry viu movimento do outro lado do rio. Colocando a mão no ombro do auror e pedindo silêncio o garoto apontou a movimentação suspeita.

O auror imediatamente ficou em silencio. Alerta ele observou a região apontada e, de fato, viu algo grande movendo-se do outro lado do rio. Rapidamente o homem mais velho puxou o garoto para uma região menos exposta, abrigando a ambos atrás de uma toceira.

- Shhhhh – Shacklebolt sibilou, pedindo silêncio. Continuou na sequencia num tom bem mais baixo. – O que quer que seja, acho que não nos viu.

Homem e jovem espiaram atentamente a forma se aproximar do rio. Quando finalmente saiu detrás das árvores Harry engasgou e esbugalhou os olhos. Sem notar a reação do companheiro, o auror comentou num sussurro.

- Não sei o que é isso. Nunca encontrei nada parecido.

O garoto analisou a criatura e confirmou que realmente parecia ser algo que ele havia aprendido em Hogwarts.

- Merlin! É um redcap! Eu li sobre eles no Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros. Melhor sairmos daqui o quanto antes.

O homem mais velho olhou para o garoto inquisitivamente. Ainda sussurando o rapaz respondeu.

- Eu e os outros garotos do meu dormitório costumávamos discutir qual monstro ganharia dos outros comparando suas habilidades. Os redcaps eram sempre finalistas. Principalmente por serem muito espertos.

O redcap era um grande humanóide, como um macaco esverdeado aproximadamente do tamanho de Hagrid. Suas mãos possuíam garras enormes que quase se arrastavam no chão. O rosto tinha uma aparência sinistra, com longas presas saindo da mandíbula inferior. O que mais se destacava, e provavelmente era o motivo de seu nome, era que em sua cabeça estava algo que se assemelhava muito com uma capa de um cogumelo, capa essa de um vermelho muito vivo e berrante. Rastejando por trás dos obstáculos, de maneira a ficarem fora da visão do monstro, a dupla distanciou-se da margem.

- Você vai ter que me explicar Harry, porque eu nunca ouvi falar deles...

Achando-se na estranha situação de conhecer algum assunto mágico mais profundamente que um bruxo adulto, Harry respondeu.

- De acordo com o livro eles são raríssimos, alguns até acham que eles estão extintos. Ou estavam... Bom, agora que nós estamos no passado, bom... eh... O que interessa é que lá dizia que eles são muito fortes, comparável a um trasgo. Mas são muito mais rápidos. As garras deles são muito afiadas e resistentes. O autor escreveu que eles são incrívelmente resistente a feitiços diretos, recomendando sempre usar ataques indiretos. Além disso, eles são muito inteligentes, maldosos e inteligentes. Cheios de truques também.

Muito mais cuidadoso, o auror espiou novamente por trás da árvore até o ponto onde o grande ser verde e vermelho bebia água.

- Alguma fraqueza? Algo que podemos fazer se o encontrarmos em alguma situação em que não pudermos escapar?

- Bom, o livro diz que ele se regenera muito rapidamente. Na maioria das vezes ele se cura tão rápido quanto é ferido. O livro diz que ele não pode morrer enquanto estiver no seu habitat.

O auror olhou para o garoto, surpreendido.

- Ele é imortal? E qual é o habitat? Eu pedi fraquezas, me ajude um pouco aqui!

Também espiando por cima de uma raiz protuberante o adolescente continuou.

- Pois é. A fraqueza dele e a única forma de matá-lo é removê-lo de seu habitat. Segundo o livro um redcap só pode pisar em um solo onde foi derramado sangue. Se ele for removido para um local onde nenhum sangue tenha sido derramado, ele morre. Ele supostamente sempre sabe onde sangue foi derramado e tem o hábito de após matar algo ou alguém, espalhar o sangue no chão, aumentando a área onde ele pode agir no futuro.

Impressionado com o monstro e com o conhecimento do estudante, o auror virou-se para o garoto e sorriu.

- Bom, ainda bem que você leu esse livro, escapamos de uma bela enrascada. Você disse que discutiam qual monstros ganhariam em batalhas, quem ganhava dos redcaps?

O rapaz também virou-se para olhar o auror, relembrando-se das conversas com Ron, Dean e Neville.

- Nundus, claro, e dragões! Dementadores e letifoldes também eram bons candidatos e... CUIDADO!

Surpreendido com o grito o auror virou-se rapidamente e mal teve tempo de esquivar-se de uma enorme garra verde que pulverizou o local que ele ocupava segundos antes.

Harry também teve muito pouco tempo para reagir e pular para o lado, momentos depois a enorme mandíbula do redcap se fechou onde ele estivera. Enquanto o rapaz rolava e escorregava para perto do rio, a enorme besta verde voltou-se novamente para Shacklebolt.

Enquanto o garoto recuperava o equilíbrio o auror não perdeu tempo, movimentando a varinha rapidamente um raio azul e outro branco atingiram o peito da criatura sem surtir nenhum efeito.

- Resistentes a magia, claro...

Saltando de lado, o auror esquivou de mais uma investida da enorme criatura que, ao errar o golpe, deixou sulcos profundos no tronco de uma árvore. Rosnando e gritando com um grasnar agudo o monstro reposicionou-se para mais um ataque. Enquanto isso o auror recuperou o equilíbrio e finalmente lançou mais um feitiço.

Respondendo ao comando da varinha o próprio ar moveu-se em uma lufada. Areia, terra, gravetos, pedras pequenas, folhos e pequenos objetos soltos moveram-se, jutnamente com o ar para formar uma barreira entre o auror e a monstruosidade de cabeça vermelha. Tanto o adolescente quanto a criatura ficaram momentaneamente surpresos com o feitiço e congelaram assistindo ao espetáculo.

Recuperando o senso antes do adolescente a besta saltou através da barreira de vento sendo apenas ligeiramente retardado pelos detritos e dando um golpe amplo e violento, rasgando o ar no local onde, momentos antes, estivera o homem negro. Finalmente recordando-se que ele também era um bruxo, Harry sacou sua varinha e preparou-se para ajudar o feiticeiro mais velho.

O adolescente era um aluno melhor que a média, especialmente se tratando de magias de combate, mas infelizmente não era nenhum Albus Dumbledore. Animações e conjurações estavam além de sua habilidade, pelo menos sem antes praticar por alguns anos, então o garoto precisava refletir no que fazer numa situação dessas. Nenhum de seus feitiços de combate usual surtiria qualquer efeito sobre o redcap. Nos instantes em que ele decidia que uma transfiguração era a melhor pedida foi que ele viu a sombra.

Um golpe de olho, uma sombra no chão e um breve arfar. Harry Potter estava no chão e rolando para longe. Duas imensas garras afundavam na terra e onde o garoto estava um instante antes. De alguma forma, um segundo redcap estava sobre ele! Sem poder pensar, o garoto apenas reagiu. Saltando para trás ele esquivou-se novamente, mas o alcance da garra foi maior.

A esquiva não foi completamente bem sucedida, mas também não foi completamente inútil. Basta dizer que ao invés de perder sua vida o garoto foi atingido na perna. Garras afiadas rasgaram músculo, e até mesmo osso, abrindo um talho horroroso e extremamente dolorido. O choque do ferimento foi tão grande que o rapaz quase desmaiou imediatamente, sem conseguir se apoiar no membro ferido o jovem desabou no chão.

Meio cego de dor e incapaz de se levantar, Harry fez o que pôde para não largar sua varinha, apertando-a com força, num esforço desesperado ele ainda foi capaz de rolar para longe do próximo golpe. Rolou ainda mais uma vez enquanto a besta se reposicionava. Talvez, se tivesse sorte, ele conseguiria rolar para longe de mais um golpe, mas no final, isso não aconteceu. Deixando um rastro enorme de sangue no chão o garoto acabou rolando longe demais e escorregou pela margem para dentro do rio.

As águas turbulentas imediatamente dominaram o adolescente ferido e não houve muito a fazer. O choque da água gelada, a dor do ferimento, o horror da besta e o ritmo intenso da luta breve contra os redcaps cobraram o seu preço. Enquanto era rapidamente arrastado, o jovem escutou Shacklebolt gritando.

- Harry...

A água gélida parecia abafar o mundo todo, a varinha quase escapou de sua mão cerrada, a dor intensa foi abafada, mas ainda assim impedia-o de agir. O rugido de duas monstruosas criaturas foram a única resposta ao auror. Harry fechou os olhos e o mundo todo escureceu.


	5. Chapter 5

Declaração: Tudo é da JKR. A única coisa do HP que me pertence são os 7 livros na minha prateleira.

N.A. : Se gostar da história e estiver disposto a ser um beta por favor entre em contato!

N.A.2: Muitos dos feitiços usados nesse capítulo foram retirados de fanfics (em inglês) ou tradutor online. Se eles forem muito toscos e algum leitor tiver idéia melhor me mande uma sugestão que eu verei o que posso fazer. Não falo absolutamente nada de latim e se alguém quiser ajudar será bem vindo.

**ATRAVÉS DO TEMPO**

Por Britael

**Capítulo 4**

Seria o fim?

A água estava fria. O frio do outono inglês atravessava as roupas e amortecia todo o corpo. Com o amortecimento a dor diminuiu, desaparecendo. Não sentir dor era uma melhora, além de amortecer o corpo, o frio intenso também amortecia a mente, os pensamentos vagavam sem destino e não pensar era bom. A correnteza forte empurrava o garoto e ele rodopiava na água livremente. Livre, era bom estar livre, com os olhos fechados ele parecia estar voando, e ele adorava voar.

Mas o instinto de sobrevivência é forte, ele criou a necessidade de prevalecer e de triunfar, sobrepujando a paz tentadora do abraço da água gelada. Cruel e intensa veio a queimação nos os pulmões, reclamando da falta de ar. O desespero advindo do contato com a morte foi mais que o suficiente para despertar a mente anuviada. AR! Ele precisava respirar. Ele precisava respirar AGORA!

Braçadas desajeitadas e desesperadas propeliram o garoto para cima, em direção a luz do dia. Tensos momentos em que o garoto quase abandonou as esperanças de sucesso, mas, por fim, ele atingiu a superfície. Desesperado ele sugou enchendo os pulmões.

Mais sublime que qualquer refresco já bebido. Harry não pode deixar de apreciar o momento enquanto rapidamente arfava buscando oxigenar o seu sangue com rápidas respirações. Sua situação continuava terrível, ele era carregado sem controle para longe de Shacklebolt e dos Redcaps, ele tinha um talho horrível na perna que, embora no momento estivesse adormecida pelo frio, com certeza o levaria a morte por perda de sangue caso não fosse tratada o quanto antes. Além disso, o turbilhão tinha arrancado os óculos do rapaz e em meio a água, vento e movimento as árvores da margem pareciam apenas um borrão de várias tonalidades de verde.

Nem tudo estava perdido, apesar da breve inconsciência o rapaz havia reflexivamente cerrado sua mão ao redor de sua varinha. Pelo menos essa ainda não estava perdida e, com ela, ele talvez ainda tivesse uma chance.

Rodopiando loucamente dentro d'água, sem saber de onde estava vindo e para onde se dirigia o garoto mal conseguia manter a noção de em que direção ficava o céu e o chão. Conseqüentemente ele não se sentia nem um pouco confiante em tentar aparatar para qualquer lugar que fosse. Ele lembrava claramente quando Shacklebolt havia lhe dito que aparatar estando em movimento era muitas vezes mais difícil do que aparatar quando se estava parado. Se o adolescente tinha dificuldades em aparatar num ambiente controlado, com minutos de calma concentração, quem dirá na situação atual.

Descartando o ato de simplesmente aparecer no ministério e pedir por ajuda o rapaz começou a pensar em alternativas. O problema é que ele realmente não tinha muito mais tempo. A cada momento que passava o frio roubava suas forças, o ferimento da perna deixava escapar mais um pouco de seu sangue e a realidade da situação começava a afugentar seus pensamentos coerentes dando lugar ao pânico. Lutar para manter a cabeça acima da água já era um desafio enorme, o garoto nunca tinha aprendido a nadar, e suas braçadas desesperadas uma hora o levavam em direção a margem e na outra o levava para o meio do rio.

Desesperado o garoto olhou para os céus a espera de um milagre. E, de certa forma, o milagre veio na forma de um ponto preto entre as nuvens. Circulando por sobre sua cabeça um pássaro negro acompanhava a trajetória do garoto dentro da água.

Minutos depois mãos fortes o agarraram. Quase desacordado e semi-afogado o garoto foi arrastado por um salvador misterioso até a margem. Apesar da ausência dos óculos e das imagens fora de foco o garoto pôde distinguir um homem de cabelos escassos e barba curta bastante escura arrastando-o para a segurança da terra firme. O rosto desfocado era severo, mas parecia preocupado com a saúde do rapaz.

O arrastar da perna ferida na vegetação da margem arrancou um gemido de dor de Harry e a isso o homem interrompeu o movimento para analisá-lo com mais atenção. Em meio a dor um novo vulto apareceu, curvando-se sobre o rapaz ferido. Uma expressão suave num rosto marcado pela idade olhava o garoto de cima com uma aura tranqüilidade.

A nova figura era um homem velho com uma espessa barba desgrenhada. A cabeça possuía cabelos somente nas laterais acima das orelhas e tanto esses cabelos quanto a barba eram de um negro intercalado com o grisalho. Os olhos do velho eram de um intenso azul que lembraram o garoto imediatamente de Dumbledore. Antes que qualquer palavra pudesse ser dita um corvo, entre tantas coisas, pousou no ombro do homem mais velho e crocitou um tom agudo. Sorrindo o velho debruçou-se sobre Harry e pronunciou alguma coisa que o rapaz não conseguiu entender.

Sem saber o motivo o rapaz se sentiu seguro. De alguma forma ele sabia que aquelas pessoas iriam ajudá-lo. Consciente de que agora ele tinha ajuda o rapaz finalmente deixou-se levar pela exaustão.

* * *

A dor despertou o garoto. Se ele tivesse um relógio poderia ver que não muito tempo se passara, mas ele não tinha e não se importava. Desperto Harry olhou ao redor e percebeu que havia sido transportado para a parte de trás de uma carroça, entre sacos de diversos tipos e tamanhos ele observou que os dois homens de antes estavam debruçados sobre sua perna.

O adolescente esforçou-se para escutar o que diziam, mas foi um esforço inútil. O idioma que ambos falavam obviamente não era o inglês que ele aprendera na escola, se é que era inglês. O mais velho dos homens tinha um pote de barro na mão e passava doses generosas de algum produto na ferida aberta. O que quer que fosse ardia terrivelmente e tinha um cheiro horrível.

Um corvo crocitou alto e atraiu a atenção do garoto. A ave estava empoleirada na lateral da carroça e parecia observá-lo. Mais uma vez o garoto lamentou terrivelmente a perda de seus óculos, ele realmente gostaria de perceber os detalhes do que acontecia ao seu redor. Antes que o garoto pudesse pensar em algo mais complexo o mais jovem dos dois homens aproximou-se da ave empoleirada, que crocitou novamente e agitou-se no lugar.

O homem de barba negra abaixou-se um pouco sobre Harry e o mesmo pode distinguir mais alguns detalhes do rosto do mesmo. Ele parecia bastante preocupado e tentou falar com o adolescente.

Tentou define bem. Ele falou e Harry respondeu. O que ambos disseram foi completamente perdido pelas duas partes, nenhum falava um idioma compreensível pelo outro. O homem ficou frustrado, Harry apenas cerrou os dentes devido à dor na perna. O homem mais velho se aproximou e o adolescente percebeu pela primeira vez que ele usava uma capa de penas pretas. De algum lugar outro corvo apareceu e pousou no ombro do velho, o mesmo não pareceu surpreso ou esboçou qualquer reação a isso.

O "barba negra", como Harry já estava começando a pensar nele, continuou a tentar se comunicar com palavras, mas foi subitamente interrompido por algumas palavras e um gesto do "capa-de-penas". O homem mais velho fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça enquanto mantinha a mão erguida para o outro, o adolescente só podia imaginar o que eles estavam conversando, mas aparentemente o "capa-de-penas" pediu ao outro homem para ficar quieto.

Deve ter sido isso, pois o homem mais novo se calou e limitou-se a olhar para Harry aguardando alguma coisa. O homem mais velho, falou alguma coisa com uma voz suave, mas cheia de autoridade, chamando novamente a atenção do adolescente para sua pessoa.

Olhando fixamente para o garoto de olhos verdes o velho apontou para o próprio peito e proclamou em alto e bom tom:

- Ilgar.

A sentença foi acompanhada por um crocitar do corvo em seu ombro. Ambos, homem e ave olharam para o garoto em expectativa.

- Harry...

Foi a resposta e, aparentemente, o que era esperado. O "capa-de-penas", Ilgar, assentiu solenemente. Ele olhou mais um pouco para o jovem deitado na carroça, refletindo em como agir agora em diante. Após a breve pausa ele apenas repetiu o nome dado.

- Harry.

A pronúncia não era a ideal, mas obviamente eles estabeleceram os primeiros passos de uma comunicação rudimentar. O homem então apontou para a perna ferida do garoto e fez uma careta. Ele então levantou o pote com o ungüento e apontou para a ferida dele. O garoto olhou para a sua perna e notou que a sua calça tinha sido cortada e seu ferimento exposto estava coberto da substância amarelada e fedida. Olhando então para Ilgar o garoto assentiu, até agora ele havia entendido a situação.

O homem então abaixou-se sobre um dos sacos que estavam na carroça. O outro homem protestou e os dois pareceram argumentar por alguns instantes. Ilgar pareceu levar a melhor na discussão, pois o outro se calou enquanto o mais velho se abaixou sobre um grande saco de grãos colocou-se a procurar dentro do mesmo. Um bom punhado de sementes caiu para fora do saco e para dentro da carroça até que bem do fundo o homem voltou com o que parecia ser um saco de couro com uma tampa.

O "barba negra" pareceu imensamente incomodado e protestou verbalmente, o corvo pousado próximo a sua mão também o "apoiou" crocitando de forma aguda e repetida. Ilgar, no entanto, ignorou-o e continuou concentrado em Harry. Usando o saco de couro ele fez menção de beber seu conteúdo, mas sem tirar a tampa e estendeu o produto para o adolescente. A mensagem era clara, o rapaz devia beber o que estivesse ali dentro.

Harry abriu a tampa e um cheiro muito forte entrou nas suas narinas. O aroma era azedo e agrediu suas narinas, a palavra revoltante descreveria bem o que ele achava, mas algumas poções que ele já bebera na enfermaria de Hogwarts deixariam esse novo remédio no chinelo em termos de nojentisse.

Com mais cuidado o garoto aproximou novamente o frasco da boca, prestando mais atenção ao aroma ele conseguiu identificar algo conhecido. Ele já havia sentido um cheiro parecido anteriormente, numa aula de poções! O jovem levantou seus olhos novamente para o velho a sua frente. Verde encontrou o azul e o homem sussurrou:

- Haaleborum.

O barba negra pareceu ficar ainda mais agitado, mas não pronunciou uma única palavra. O adolescente apertou levemente o saco de couro e um pouco de um líquido branco esverdeado muito viscoso escorreu por seu dedo. Repugnante, mas Harry já havia visto isso antes. A palavra do homem havia agitado a memória do garoto, aula de poções, algo que ele aprendeu no quarto ano.

- Elebore? Essência de elebore?

O velho apenas repetiu, mais lentamente.

- Haaleborum.

A cabeça do garoto rodava, ele estava fraco pela perda de sangue e sofrendo uma agonia intensa na perna. Tudo era surreal demais, mas ele lembrava que essência de elebore tinha muitos usos. Ela não era verde contudo, a não ser...

- Essência de elebore e óleo de Mirtilo?

O velho abriu um sorriso enorme, o corvo empoleirado em seu ombro crocitou alto e, apesar de Harry não ter visto, o "barba negra" ficou boquiaberto. Ilgar ainda sorrindo confirmou com a cabeça e falou em resposta.

- Mirtilus.

Satisfeito por ter adivinhado corretamente, e secretamente agradecendo a Hermione por todas as revisões que eles haviam realizado, o garoto pôs-se a pensar. Elebore e Mirtilo juntos eram usados em uma poção bastante comum, a poção de reposição de sangue. Fazia sentido, Ilgar estava querendo que ele repusesse o sangue perdido pelo ferimento. De alguma maneira a sua sorte espetacular o havia levado a um bruxo medieval que carregava em sua carroça os ingredientes base da poção que ele precisava!

Harry bebeu um longo gole da gosma horrenda que o velho havia entregado. Lutando contra a ânsia de vômito o garoto pensou que os ingredientes base consumidos assim não teriam o mesmo efeito de uma poção acabada, e provavelmente teriam efeitos colaterais, mas se ajudassem no processo de cura, melhor para ele.

O resto do preparado foi removido de sua mão, tampado, e recolocado no meio dos grãos. Ilgar falava animada e rapidamente com o "barba negra" que respondia com poucas palavras. Harry, contudo, prestava pouca atenção, o "remédio" queimara sua garganta e descera de forma horrível até seu estômago. A sensação de queimação era muito forte e o rapaz achou que não iria conseguir agüentar sem vomitar. A mistura, contudo, permaneceu dentro de sua barriga e a queimação foi apenas mais um aspecto para seu, já intenso, desconforto.

Sentindo muita dor para dormir, o garoto recostou-se no fundo da carroça e ficou olhando o céu. A carroça foi colocada em movimento e os olhos do garoto foram parar nos dois corvos, empoleirados um de cada lado da carroça, que o observavam. Sem óculos os mesmos estavam imensamente desfocados e o rapaz não conseguia distinguir diferenças entre eles. Eles ficaram sacolejando e olhando para ele por alguns momentos até que o primeiro decolou e sumiu de sua vista, o segundo permaneceu mais alguns momentos antes de também sumir nos céus.

Ferido, molhado, sem óculos e com uma enorme queimação no estômago o rapaz ficou sentindo o sacolejar da carroça rumo a um destino desconhecido. Pelo menos ele estava vivo...

* * *

Apesar de parecer cruel é certo de se dizer que Harry estava acostumado a dor. Os numerosos acidentes que ele havia sofrido, as magias maliciosas que o haviam atingido e até mesmo a temida maldição da dor haviam estabelecido uma espécie de recorde, não exatamente algo para se orgulhar, mas mesmo assim, um recorde. Infelizmente algo que o rapaz não estava acostumado era a dor crônica. Após os seus inúmeros percalços o rapaz sempre recebeu atendimento médico. Poções e feitiços eram administrado e após um curto tempo, ele estava pronto para outra.

Desta vez foi diferente. O ferimento do rapaz não se curou em um dia. A dor, apesar de não ser a pior que já havia sentido, era intensa e não diminuía. Hora após hora, dia e noite, ao ir dormir e ao acordar a agonia continuava. Os dois estranhos cuidavam do rapaz, mas ao mesmo tempo não interrompiam a viagem durante todo o dia, parando somente a noite. A carroça continuava sua trajetória com destino desconhecido.

Em duas outras ocasiões Ilgar dera para ele beber a mistura verde esbranquiçada. Ambas as vezes o garoto achou que ia vomitar, mas isso não chegou a acontecer. O desconforto que se seguia era tão grande que o jovem quase se esquecia da dor constante advinda da perna. Incapaz de pensamentos complexos tudo o que restava para Harry era curtir sua miséria.

Apesar dos aparentes esforços, loções e da pseudo-poção de Ilgar, o garoto sucumbiu a febre. No terceiro dia de sua viagem a bordo da carroça o garoto entrou no delirar febril dos moribundos. Algum tempo se passou, Harry não sabia quanto, mas ele acordou em meio a sua névoa de dor e miséria para uma cena que o assustou profundamente.

A carroça estava parada, ele permanecia deitado sobre o fundo da mesma olhando para o céu, mas de cada um de seus lados um dos homens o olhava. Ilgar estava ao seu lado direito e em seu ombro repousava um dos corvos, mesmo sem óculos ele podia ver que o velho estava aflito e falava algo em tom baixo. Do outro lado o "barba-negra" também aguardava de pé. O segundo corvo estava logo ao seu lado, empoleirado na lateral da carroça e ambos estavam absolutamente parados. O mais preocupante era que na mão do homem mais novo Harry podia ver um grande machado.

- Harry?

Ilgar estava falando com ele, mas o rapaz não conseguia tirar os olhos do machado. Num estado semi-febril, meio cego de dor o jovem começou a se encher de medo. Eles iam matá-lo com o machado?

- Harry! – E o que se seguiu foi uma série de palavras num idioma incompreensível.

O garoto só prestou a atenção no velho quando esse se debruçou sobre o enfermo e forçou seu rosto a encará-lo.

- Harry...

O garoto estava assustado e nervoso, mas ele obrigou-se a olhar para o velho a procura de uma resposta. O rosto que o encarou foi um rosto triste e cheio de pena, não parecia o rosto de um carrasco executor. O homem abriu a boca para falar, mas mudou de idéia no meio do caminho, provavelmente lembrando-se da inutilidade de proferir palavras que não iam ser entendidas.

Uma das mãos do velho foi parar dentro do manto e ele trouxe algo lá de dentro. Por um momento o garoto achou que ele tinha pegado uma varinha, mas o que o homem trouxe era apenas um graveto. Ele mostrou o graveto para Harry e fez questão de que ele visse e identificasse o objeto. Mesmo meio febril e apavorado o garoto assentiu com a cabeça.

Ilgar apontou então para a perna boa de Harry e em seguida para o graveto. Olhando novamente para o rosto do garoto ele segurou o graveto com ambas as mãos e num estalo o graveto estava partido em dois. Como se não bastasse o homem segurou os dois meio gravetos juntos e quebrou-os novamente. Na sequencia ele dispôs as partes do graveto quebrado de forma desorganizada, porém alinhada, no fundo da carroça, ao lado de sua cabeça. O velho então apontou para a perna do garoto e em seguida para o graveto quebrado.

Sua perna estava quebrada. As garras do redcap haviam penetrado fundo o suficiente para arrebentar osso, e não apenas em um único lugar. De alguma maneira ele se lembrou de um termo trouxa para aquilo: Fratura-múltipla. Ou pelo menos ele achava que era isso, no fundo no fundo não era importante. Ele entendeu o que o velho disse, sua perna estava quebrada até o osso em mais de uma parte. Ele olhou para o "barba-negra" e o mesmo estava com o rosto cabisbaixo virado para a perna do garoto.

A perna ferida, o machado, a angustia e a tristeza dos homens. Eles não podiam curá-lo! Ele não achava mais que eles iam matá-lo, mas agora ele tinha certeza que eles queriam cortar sua perna! Sua perna! No desespero ele se imaginou com uma perna como a de Olho-Tonto, mas depois a realidade da coisa assentou e ele se lembrou do Olho-tonto atual, usando muletas ou apenas sentado em algum canto.

Ele não podia perder a perna. Não, não podia deixá-los cortar ela fora. Agitando-se o garoto começou a tentar levantar-se do fundo da carroça. Ilgar usou uma mão para empurrar o garoto contra o chão da carroça e com a outra ele começou a puxar uma corda. Eles iam amarrá-lo!

A febre e o medo tomaram conta. O garoto começou a gritar para eles pararem, Ilgar manteve-se firme no trabalho desagradável levando a corda para perto do garoto ferido, "Barba-negra" disse alguma coisa, mas mesmo que Harry entendesse a língua ele estava apavorado demais para entender o significado. Ele não podia os deixar fazer isso, ele precisava fazer alguma coisa. Ele precisava... Ele precisava de sua varinha.

Estendendo a mão ele gritou desesperado:

- Accio Varinha!

O comando desesperado foi atendido de pronto e a varinha voou debaixo de alguns sacos indo parar na mão estendida. Num gesto amplo faíscas douradas voaram para todos os lados, uma cascata de luz e cor que lembrava bastante o primeiro contato do garoto com a varinha. O espetáculo foi tão súbito e impressionante que ambos os homens mais velhos afastaram-se rapidamente do rapaz ferido.

O homem mais novo largou o machado, saltando sobre a lateral da carroça e afastando-se vários passos da mesma enquanto proferia algo em sua língua indecifrável. O homem mais velho também se afastou, mas ele chegou somente até a borda da carroça. Ele ainda segurava a ponta da corda, mas agora o parecia fazer sem muita convicção. Por fim ele largou a mesma e com as mãos estendidas para frente ele tentou falar com o garoto, sem sucesso, seu tom de voz era conciliador. Talvez ele estivesse tentando acalmá-lo?

- Para trás! Não quero machucá-los. Vocês não vão cortar minha perna!

As palavras de Harry foram proferidas de forma bastante audível, mas seu significado foi perdido devido a incompreensão dos homens. Independente disso os dois homens mantiveram-se longe, se não por compreensão, por medo.

Com febre e em pânico o garoto pôs-se desesperadamente a pensar numa solução. Como ele faria para salvar sua perna? Apoiando-se na lateral da carroça o garoto colocou-se na posição sentado, por um momento ele achou que fosse desmaiar de agonia, mas o medo de acordar sem uma das pernas o manteve desperto. A dor aguda criou pontos pretos em sua visão e tudo pareceu oscilar de um lado para o outro.

Independentemente aos empecilhos ao seu raciocínio, (febre, pânico e dor) o garoto precisava pensar. Na última semana Tonks havia ensinado a ele e a Hermione, enquanto ambos estavam na enfermaria, o feitiço para selar ferimentos leves _Episkei. _Esse feitiço era do tipo de primeiro-socorro, algo que todos os aurores aprendiam e tinha por principal objetivo evitar que as pessoas morram devido ao sangramento antes que possam ser atendidas por um curandeiro. Útil, mas ele precisava de mais do que isso.

Olhando para a própria perna ele viu que o ferimento parecia ter infeccionado, o cheiro exalado era muito forte e ele possivelmente estava enfrentando uma gangrena. O preparado que Ilgar vinha passando ali provavelmente não era capaz de suplantar esse desafio. Ele precisava de quatro coisas: limpar o ferimento, reparar o osso, fechar novamente a carne e por fim repor o sangue perdido. Ele podia lidar com os dois últimos, se Ilgar ainda tivesse a essência de Elebore e óleo de Mirtilo, e _Episkei_ devia ser o suficiente para selar o ferimento, senão para curá-lo.

Para limpar o ferimento o garoto dispunha do feitiço _Scorgefi_, que servia mais para limpar a fuligem da roupa após uma jornada pelo pó de flu do que para remover partes gangrenadas da musculatura. O que ele precisava era de uma maneira de consertar seu osso quebrado.

Pelo que pareceu um longo tempo ele encarou a perna. A aparência era terrível, o cheiro ainda pior, ele precisava pensar em alguma coisa. Quase em transe ele perdeu-se em pensamentos, ignorando Ilgar e suas palavras suaves, esquecendo de "Barba-Negra" e seu olhar assustado. Em meio a dor, ao cansaço, a febre e ao desconforto sua mente devaneou para o começo do ano, quando ele, Roni e Hermione planejavam as aulas que ele ia ministrar para os colegas. Tantos livros foram olhados, tanta coisa vista, muito daquilo que foi rejeitado na hora e que hoje podia ser útil.

Quem realmente sabe dizer como funciona a mente? Quem pode afirmar quais feitos uma mente desesperada de um bruxo febril pode realizar? Independente das expectativas ao seu respeito ou aos limites esperados Harry lembrou de alguma coisa. Numa tarde de neve, dentro da sala da Grifinórdia, ocorreu uma discussão entre Roni e Hermione. Eles discutiam sobre um feitiço de cura. Hermione advogava que era importante aprender sobre feitiços de cura, afinal as pessoas sempre se machucavam, Roni defendia que deviam focar seus esforços em aprender a lutar e a se defender.

Harry concordara com Roni naquele dia. Quem quer que escutasse Hermione ouviria que todos os feitiços eram importantes, todos eles deviam ser aprendidos, mas na hora ele e Roni contra-argumentaram que estavam num grupo para aprender a se defender, não para tornarem-se curandeiros, simplesmente não havia tempo para isso... O feitiço era justamente o que ele precisava agora, o feitiço de emendar ossos.

A ironia era algo cruel agora. No lugar do feitiço curativo ele ensinara ao grupo de estudantes um escudo bastante poderoso contra ataques físicos, mas totalmente inútil contra ataques mágicos. Na época parecera lógico, afinal os comensais da morte poderiam banir objetos em sua direção, não é? Ele se lembrou da cena perfeitamente em sua cabeça, principalmente como Hermione havia relutantemente concordado, como ela ficou quieta em seu canto enquanto Roni se gabava de sua pequena vitória, uma das raras ocasiões onde sua opinião sobre uma questão acadêmica prevalecera sobre a da amiga. De como ele olhou divertidamente enquanto a garota fingia ignorar os dois, refugiando-se no livro sobre curas mágicas e mexia a varinha no ar enquanto movia os lábios silenciosamente.

Será que era isso? Essa era a sua resposta? De alguma forma bizarra ele se lembrava do movimento da varinha da garota, era uma composição de dois tipos de movimentos derivados, algo entre o feitiço de impedimento de objetos e o feitiço de reparar, ele ouvira o professor Flitwick comentar sobre movimentos de varinha por anos, talvez...

E foi isso. Num momento de brutal claridade mental, transpondo a dor, a febre e o desespero, cinco anos de teoria mágica se encaixaram. Durante aquele tênue momento toda a prática de magia que ele jamais experimentara se completou de forma harmônica. Ele podia ouvir a professora MacGonagall dizendo para ele visualizar os resultados, ele lembrava perfeitamente do professor Flitwick gritando acima da balbúrdia da turma a importância de cada movimento da varinha, e até mesmo sobre parte de uma palestra em que Quirrell-Voldemort frisavam que as palavras não eram tão importantes quanto o significado na utilização de feitiços.

Para a mente sadia talvez aquela conclusão não fosse inteiramente óbvia, mas Harry estava desesperado e em sua cabeça ele não tinha muito a perder. Ele sabia os movimentos da varinha, ou podia intuí-los, ele conseguia visualizar perfeitamente o resultado desejado, era a sua perna afinal, e agora faltavam apenas as palavras. Quirrell tinha dito que o significado era mais importante que as palavras e ele havia visto quase todo bruxo adulto que ele conhecia usar feitiços sem elas, mas ele precisava de uma âncora, ele precisava dizer alguma coisa.

Todos os feitiços que ele conhecia eram ditos em latim, ou uma corrupção do mesmo. Será que ele não podia seguir nesse caminho? O garoto não dominava o idioma morto, mas todo estudante de magia precisava aprender alguma coisa do mesmo se quisesse ter esperanças de passar em Herbologia ou poções. Ele se lembrava de osso em latim, havia inúmeros ossos usados como ingredientes em poções e os autores dos livros negavam-se a alterar o nome das substancias só porque alguns alunos ignorantes não dominavam a língua morta. O conserto, ou reparo era o mesmo do feitiço de consertar objetos, até o movimento era igual... Será que era a isso que se resumia tudo que ele aprendera? Uma espécie de linguagem para "falar" com a magia?

Percebendo que Ilgar estava perdendo o medo e aproximava-se novamente do garoto com suas palavras suaves o garoto decidiu-se. Agitando a varinha sobre o ferimento ele proferiu:

- _Scorgifi_!

A bandagem e os restos do ungüento sumiram, mas o ferimento exposto parecia mais feio do que nunca. O adolescente repetiu o feitiço, mas o resultado não melhorou. A carne gangrenada continuou ali, fedendo. Pensando melhor o garoto de outro feitiço para limpar, talvez um feitiço que ele já tinha usado centenas de vezes para limpar caldeirões sujos após uma aula de poções. Algo que esterilizava toda a superfície, que satisfazia até os altíssimos padrões de higiene do professor Snape.

- _Evanesco_!

O tecido gangrenoso sumiu é verdade, mas o choque quase derrubou o nosso herói. A dor foi tão grande que ele não conseguiu respirar por vários segundos. Apenas a determinação e teimosia de Harry o impediram de desmaiar. O sangue vazou dos cortes reabertos escorrendo aos borbotões para o fundo da carroça. Com a mão surpreendentemente firme o garoto fez novos movimentos pela sua perna e com uma voz rouca ele falou:

- _Osse Reparo_!

Um estalo foi audível e sua perna se contorceu como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico. A onda de dor foi comparável a anterior e dessa vez o garoto não pode evitar ofegar pesadamente e gemer alto. A mão agora estava trêmula quando ele moveu a varinha e seus olhos vidrados não conseguiam se desviar da imensa poça de sangue que se formava no fundo da carroça e escorria em todas as direções, manchando suas roupas e os sacos de grãos, deslizando de sua perna até as botas de um embasbacado Ilgar.

- Epi... Epis... _Episkei_!

O novo e último choque foi grande o suficiente para derrubar o garoto, caído de costas na carroça, numa poça do próprio sangue, chorando e gemendo de dor ele não pode deixar de sentir-se satisfeito. A dor tinha sido pior a cada feitiço realizado, mas nesse momento a mesma já estava recedendo. A agonia constante que ele havia experimentado nos últimos dias finalmente estava diminuindo. Em meio a sua febre agonizante ele teve um momento de lucidez absoluta e conseguira realizar um feitiço que ele nunca em sonhara ser capaz.

* * *

Harry acordou em sua cama. Por alguns instantes ele ficou olhando para cima e contemplando o dossel da mesma. Aninhado em seus cobertores ele viu que pelas frestas das cortinas um pouco de luz entrava e, portanto, era hora de levantar.

Abrindo as cortinas o garoto olhou ao redor e o frio do ar foi como uma bofetada em seu rosto. Apesar da sensação desagradável, a temperatura serviu para remover os resquícios de sono do mesmo e o outro apenas chacoalhou a cabeça para clarear os pensamentos. Bocejando o jovem pegou seus sapatos que se encontravam ao lado cama.

Dentro do pé direito encontrava-se um pequeno pedaço de madeira. O garoto pegou o mesmo e depositou o sobre a perna enquanto sacava sua varinha de dentro da manga. Um movimento e algumas sílabas e no lugar da madeira existia um par de óculos. Com a vista em foco o garoto olhou novamente para a paisagem externa.

A cama de Harry era muito similar a que ele usava na torre da Grifinórdia, mas não possuía os mesmos entalhes, sendo assim lisa e muito mais simples. Independente disso ela era muito confortável e os cobertores eram bastante quentes. Um feitiço de aquecimento mantinha o ambiente dentro das cortinas ainda mais agradável para uma noite aconchegante.

A cerca de dois metros da cama estava uma fogueira crepitante. No meio de um pequeno fosso de pedras circulares queimava uma chama vermelha e brilhante. Sobre ela existia uma panela de ferro fundido pendurada numa travessa com algo já cozinhando. Se Harry fosse adivinhar ele diria que provavelmente era mingau de trigo, afinal, sempre era mingau de trigo.

Ao redor da fogueira, formando uma espécie de triangulo tendo o fogo como o centro, existiam outras duas camas muito parecidas com a sua. Uma era marrom e a outra verde, as cortinas de ambas estavam abertas e os seus ocupantes já as haviam abandonado. Olhando o céu o garoto viu que ele acordara na hora certa e que o dia havia acabado de começar.

O garoto então olhou para as pernas e com um suspiro apontou a varinha para uma delas. Dois feitiços depois sua calça havia sido cortada e o bandagens manchadas de amarelo estavam expostas ao frio ar matinal. Colocando a varinha de lado por alguns momentos o garoto colocou-se a desembrulhar o ferimento. Camadas e camadas de gaze sujas com um pouco de sangue e ungüento amarelo foram removidas e por fim ele chegou ao seu ferimento.

A dor havia diminuído bastante e o ferimento parecia bem melhor. Com a varinha o garoto usou outro feitiço e o ferimento foi limpo. Novamente o garoto suspirou, sua coxa ferida estava bem menor que a sua saudável. Durante seu tratamento amador ele havia aparentemente removido parte de sua musculatura no processo de limpeza do tecido necrosado, deixando uma perna mais fina que a outra. O garoto não sabia se algum dia ele ia recuperar totalmente sua agilidade, mas a perna ainda estava ali e funcionando.

Um pote de barro foi removido debaixo da cama e destampado. Com as pontas dos dedos o garoto removeu um pouco do ungüento amarelo e espalhou sobre seu ferimento em recuperação. Após tampar e depositar o jarro no chão o garoto usou mais um feitiço para limpar as bandagens, dessa vez o feitiço mais forte, esterilizando todo e qualquer contaminante de suas bandagens. Dando seqüência ao seu ritual matinal elaborado o garoto usou novamente a varinha e as bandagens tornaram-se um pequeno pedaço de corda limpa.

Após mais um feitiço a corda virou outra vez gaze. Após usar a mesma para embalar a perna machucada o garoto reparou a calça cortada. Essa etapa concluída o adolescente calçou suas botas e recuperou um último item que estava colocado ao lado de sua cama, um galho de madeira. Após mais uma feitiço o galho virou uma muleta, uma muleta completa com ponta de borracha e parte superior almofadada, e em seguida Harry pôs-se de pé, usando a muleta recém criada para remover um pouco de peso da perna em recuperação.

O adolescente então virou-se para a cama onde estava dormindo e com novo feitiço a mesma tornou-se uma pequena tabuleta jogada na terra. Sem nem tentar abaixar-se o garoto novamente recorreu a magia e a tabuleta veio parar em sua mão. Com o auxílio da muleta o rapaz foi movendo-se ao redor da fogueira e repetiu o processo com as outras duas camas, ficando o rapaz com três tabuletas na mão. Elas eram todas parecidas, mudando apenas o que estava escrito nas mesmas: Harry, Ilgar ou Garth.

- Bom dia Harry!

Garth, ou "Barba-Negra", aproximou-se do garoto após o cumprimento e removeu as tabuletas da mão do mesmo. O homem o havia cumprimentado em latim e embora nenhum dos dois dominasse a língua, ambos tinham vocabulário suficiente para uma comunicação básica, mesmo que nada elegante.

- Bom dia Garth.

Harry sempre se divertia com a atitude do homem quando ele presenciava magia. O homem sempre ficava inicialmente boquiaberto e depois abria um sorriso imenso mostrando todos os dentes. Os dentes estavam longe de serem dentes saudáveis, mas o sorriso lembrava muito os nascido trouxa quando presenciavam seus primeiros feitiços em Hogwarts.

- Comer agora. Viajar logo.

A comunicação era sempre feita pausadamente. As palavras bem pronunciadas para evitar equívocos. Nem Garth, nem Harry dominavam o latim, mas ambos conheciam o suficiente para passar idéias simples. Uma semana atrás não teria sido assim, mas pode-se aprender muito de um idioma em uma semana.

Após seu "tratamento intensivo" Harry conseguiu manter sua perna, mas conseqüentemente ele havia exposto sua magia. Ilgar e Garth ficaram imensamente surpresos com a demonstração do rapaz, depois de recuperados do choque os dois começaram a discutir furiosamente. Os momentos foram tensos e em meio a sua vista desfocada pela falta de óculos e turva pela febre o garoto achou que teria que lutar para não ser queimado na fogueira.

Mas não havia de ser. Ilgar aproximara-se do rapaz e com um sorriso levantara o já conhecido jarro de ungüento fedido. As primeiras ataduras foram de tecido "reciclado" e não primavam pela higiene. A transfiguração do pequeno pedaço de corda em gaze foi uma evolução natural. Ele não queria uma nova infecção.

Os feitiços recitados em latim conseguiram um interesse ainda maior de Ilgar. O velho aparentemente falava a língua morta fluentemente, talvez porque na época em que eles se encontravam a mesma não fosse tão morta assim. Independente disso o garoto conhecia algumas palavras e algum progresso foi feito.

Harry passou então a aprender latim. Ilgar era um professor insistente e incansável. Durante todas as horas de viagem, durante todos os dias o homem insistia com Harry. Uma comunicação mínima deu espaço para uma comunicação primitiva e então para algo funcional. O garoto não aprendera um idioma completo em poucos dias, mas ele aprendera muitas palavras novas e a expressar idéias razoavelmente complexas. A dedicação de professor e aluno estava dando frutos e qualquer um podia ver isso.

Nos sete dias que se passaram desde o dia em que a determinação de Harry salvara sua perna o garoto também passou por outra mudança. Uma mudança de perspectiva. Harry agora encarava a magia de outra maneira. O garoto mudou fundamentalmente a maneira de encarar o ato de realizar feitiçaria. Antes era como se cada feitiço fosse um pequeno ritual, você dizia uma palavra mágica, movimentava a varia de certa forma e um resultado acontecia. Agora tudo parecia diferente.

Nada mudou, mas a magia era totalmente diferente. Harry havia acordado para uma nova compreensão. Para ele agora a magia era uma linguagem. De alguma maneira absurda as palavras e os gestos da varinha eram como palavras e letras que formavam uma sentença. Ele então moldava tudo num pedido a essa energia poderosa que realizava o que ele precisava. Era maravilhoso!

Aprender um idioma novo ao mesmo tempo em que ele teve essa realização foi quase um a benção. Assim que ele aprendia as palavras em latim, o garoto associava movimentos de varinha e por fim significado. Usando longas cadeias de palavras e gestos de varinha o garoto estava obtendo resultados tangíveis. Muitas vezes o seu esforço produzia um resultado final muito aquém do desejado, mas ele conseguiu efeitos que ele não imaginava ser capaz de produzir sem várias horas de prática com um professor como Flitwick.

Os feitiços que ele aprendeu na escola eram, sem dúvida, mais eficientes. Em sua nova maneira de pensar ele os comparava com abreviações de sua linguagem mágica. Era uma solução tão elegante que ele não conseguia imaginar porque em Hogwart não se ensinava magia dessa maneira...

E foi dessa maneira que os feitiços começaram a ser realizados. Num dia de chuva Harry realizou um feitiço de impermeabilização sobre si mesmo. Para ser justo ele o fez sobre seus dois companheiros também. Na seqüência, a pedido de Garth, ele realizou o feitiço sobre os sacos de grãos. Um feitiço de impermeabilização deu lugar a um feitiço de aquecimento e a noite Harry tentou, pela primeira vez, transfigurar uma cama.

O primeiro resultado não havia sido brilhante, mas fora funcional. Novamente, para ser justo, o garoto também transfigurou camas para seus dois companheiros embasbacados. Garth parecera uma criança maravilhada, Ilgar ficou ainda mais obcecado em tentar produzir uma forma de comunicação mais eficiente.

De um momento para outro, Harry redescobriu a beleza de ser um feiticeiro. Com vários feitiços de limpeza, todos pareciam outras pessoas. Garth em particular ficou excepcionalmente feliz em ficar imaculadamente limpo. Os cavalos ganharam mantas grossas de lã para as noites geladas de outono, as camas ganharam dosséis com cortinas para proteger seus ocupantes do vento frio. O trio evitava acampar longe da estrada e avançar muito para dentro da floresta, feitiços de não-me-note e repelente de trouxas traziam um pouco mais de paz para o descanso dos três.

No terceiro dia Harry estava cansado de enxergar mal e após repetidas tentativas ele tinha um óculos quase idêntico aos originais. Seu argumento interno sempre era o seguinte: Se ele conseguia transifgurar uma xícara em um camundongo, porque não algo menos complicado? Um pequeno roedor era muitíssimas vezes mais complicado que um par de óculos, uma cama ou ataduras e então, confiante ele prosseguia.

Muletas, óculos, camas, mantas, panelas, lápis ou papel. O que quer que eles precisassem, Harry transfigurava. Longe de ser um mestre os objetos não eram muito elaborados, mas apesar disso todos eram funcionais. As transfigurações duravam várias horas, mais do que o necessário para uma noite inteira de sono. Conforto extra era conseguido com feitiços de aquecimento e impermeabilização.

Feitiços de higiene bucal removiam o mau hálito e um feitiço de reparação consertou uma tábua rachada da carroça. Naquela semana de viagem Harry aprendeu finalmente o que era ser um feiticeiro e transformou até mesmos os menores aspectos de sua vida em um mar de palavras em latim e gestos de varinha.

E foi assim, após uma semana de aprendizado, que Harry e seus colegas chegaram ao seu destino. Harry havia chegado na vila dos corvos.


End file.
